Crazy Is As Crazy Does
by Tsuki Doriimaa
Summary: Heero has a favorite place to go after work. It's loud, quiet, fun and shockingly he enjoys it. Once more the poeple owning it love to have him there. But what happens when the owner wants to dive into his personal life? ::laughs grinning::
1. Part One

~ Crazy Is As Crazy Does ~  
  
By: Anime Redneck  
  
5-15-03  
  
'  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the GW Guys nor the song "Mi Vida Loca" by Pam Tillis'. I do however own the plot, meh truck and ye canna 'ave either! ^__^  
  
'  
  
~*~ @ ~*~  
  
'  
  
It was quickly becoming a habit, the man in the gray poets shirt, snug black jeans, military issue combat boots and dusk blue duster knew… yet he couldn't force himself to care one bit. So he was going back again. What was the up rise there? It was a nice place, peaceful, loud, good company… If any every got in his good graces to be called good company, then one was honored. It wasn't simply that he was exceptionally handsome and one got to be in his presence… wasn't that it took a lot to get the man talking, nor the fact he was a hard one to like.  
  
It was the simple fact that this man held no close friends. The simple fact that this man was beyond being a stubborn hard ass to impress or plain just get to open up enough that he *would* relax in your company. Once he did though… it was the most amazing thing in the world. *That* was why most in the building he was headed, were humbly honored or pleased, to be called his acquaintances - or, to the very few he regularly saw, his friends.  
  
This of course, extended to the buildings owner: Mary Jean Scott.  
  
Mary Jean Scott, the wild eyed man came to learn over the year, is a sweet motherly lady of twenty-seven - six years his elder - with a backbone to rival his own. There'd been many a time he watched someone start up a fight refusing to depart the building at her advising. He felt bad for them, truly he did… the poor saps didn't have brain enough to know when to leave something at that and walk away.   
  
Fortunately enough for the others in the building having to watch, Mary would round the bar picking up her trusty broom handle with soft grip and enter the fight herself; batting them over the head yelling for them to "Grow up, shut up and sit down!" or to "Go beat tha shit outta each otha in tha parkin' lot ye damned dolts!"  
  
Ms. Mary Jean Scott was also part Irish and part Scottish, though one would never know it with her brown hair with red hues and her hazel-blue eyes. The only thing giving her heritage away to patrons entering her establishment was her decorating sense and accent. She had to assure people, on more occasions then the young man could count, that she was indeed Irish-Scottish.  
  
The man's wild eyes smiled as he crossed the street at the crosswalks toning. Jean - she had insisted all her friends called her that, Mary was too much a used name though she still loved it - had her hazel-blue eyes set in a lean yet slight rounded face, framed by her near waist length brownish-red hair, which all but a few strands, one could almost always find her wearing in a ponytail, or just the top half pulled back in one while the rest was free to hang as it pleased. She was a thin yet slightly rounded woman standing of a mere 5'7", barely just rising to his shoulders and he never stopped getting a jolt of joyous pleasure from seeing her having to look *up*, at him to glare.  
  
It was normal; having woman shorter then he look up into his eyes, so he didn't mind nor truly care if that was all they did. But when one tried turning a menacing glare - and Jean could carry the look wonderfully - on him… and had to look *up* accomplish it… Well it just sort of lost its evil intent and became humorous to him. Thankfully though, he was gifted with brilliant mind, excellent memory and manors to boot. He never once told her she looked silly trying to glare up at him like that. The only way they worked on him were if he happened to be sitting down when she did it. Then, and nearly only then, did her glares get through to him.  
  
Oh he loved to sit and jib her about being so short and glaring at people, and she'd joke right on back at him. But he wore enough sense about him to know not to joke about it while she was honestly ticked beyond limit and glared at him. Even if it weren't his fault. He would rightly screw his sharp-featured face into one of mock guilt, eyes of comfort. Even if it weren't his fault, he'd play the part to get her ire down.  
  
If Jean wasn't happy, weren't nobody happy.  
  
As he walked the wind picked up ruffling his duster's unclasped tails causing them to fly smacking his legs, anything that he passed too close to. Now, as he glanced up in pure wonder, he noticed he was right where he'd been heading the last twenty minutes. He had tried to convince his newest acquaintance - he shook his head… no, he should call the blonde headed boy his friend by now. He couldn't be any other with his sweet innocent like personality and gentle heart. Be it as it were, he had tried to pull the blonde man to Jean's with him, but he had other plans and promised to take him up on the next offer.  
  
Little did the blonde young man know; he visited Jean's just most every night. He'd try not to make it a point of asking everyday after work. He would be hard pressed to do so though… Jean's was a rowdy and exciting (though outwardly he'd never admit it) place to "wind down" at. With the blondes noted outlook on life and "living for the moment" there was no doubt in his mind the small man would find his excitement at Jean's.  
  
Taking a moment to himself the rugged handsome man stopped, finding himself admiring the buildings beautiful artwork once more. He could never imagine how someone was able to think all of it up. He had his own talents, but it didn't really extend past excelling in physical sports, martial arts or computers. He himself could not paint (besides house wise), could not sing (wouldn't even attempt it)… but what stood before him… was one of the few beauties he had ever seen in his short life.  
  
Wild blue eyes looked up from across the street at the building over him. It stood merely two stories tall; the roof was made to mimic the ancient Chinese style of clay-shingled roofing, which peaked in the middle then sloped gently downwards. Now he had seen pictures in history classes of the ancient housing styles of many cultures. So he knew that both Japanese and Chinese styles were very similar… Yet, even if both styles went from middle peaked roofs that sloped ever so slowly towards the house or buildings end, the four corners always went from gentle slope downwards and turned upwards with some form of statue on the ends of those four upturned corner peaks.  
  
Jean's place was no different from those other structures. Though hers did have the middle peak, the slop and four upturned corners, what made her place slightly different was the over hang. Now it's true that most buildings you see, regardless of which culture they derived from… all have some form of over hang. Jean's however, had an overhang that still slanted downwards another foot before it smoothly turned upwards in a loose 'J' fashion. Why was that different even with the upturned corner peaks? Easy. Her foot overhang shadowed the wide arched windows she had installed, leaving only six foot to be seen of the normally eight foot.  
  
He supposed in the long run it wasn't all that different, but for the buildings design it really stood out. The rest of the two-story building on the other hand looked sort of plain. She managed somehow during construction to get the siding looking like blue-green bamboo shoots climbing up all sides, disappearing under the shingled overhang. Each arched window had a metallic silver painted 2x4 outlining it's edges; it looked a normal flat gray until the sun hit, catching the metallic sheen, causing it to sparkle and shine.  
  
The first floor windows held the same treatment except they weren't arched like the second floors; they were standard six wide by four-foot tall square windows. The entrance, a single black tinted glass door stood in the middle with a small 'open' sign showing though the glass, two windows flanked it on either side, each tinted like the door. The pride and joy of the buildings outside - if he said so him self - had to be the buildings sign.  
  
It was unique, didn't see many of it's kind around this part of town. The sign itself was a good fifteen-foot wide by seven high and spanned the distance between both floors… starting just a little above the bottom windows and ending just a little under the top windows. It was a wonderful combination of artist painting and electrical lighting. Jean had made sure the signs backing was shaped like one large cloud, no sharp straight points, just bubbled roundness wherever you looked. It was painted much like the bluish-white clouds in the sky were, rolling, shifting shades of blue and white mixing into a fluffy realistic look.  
  
On each end of the painted sign, seemingly sitting in the middle of the soft clouds sat a lovely vision. Each were girls, long past waist length hair flowing about a willowy frame incased in a loose toga like dress. The young girls were painted in such a way, it looked like they were leaning back on their cloud to stare off into the sky above them, almost dreamy like, eyes wide and wondering. In the space between the girls and clouds it appeared to look as if night were falling towards the top middle, little silver stars twinkled back at you.  
  
And above all the painted artwork, the distance between the two girls hung the electric blue-white cursive lettering of the buildings name: Tsuki Doriimaa's Tengoku.*  
  
Smiling in silent humor the young man started across the street to enter the fine building. It was funny really, the name and design of the buildings outside. He knew, understood what that name meant, it was in Japanese after all and that was his native tongue. The name itself wasn't what was funny, as many before him had said, it was "inviting and wondrous" it truly grabbed peoples attention. If not the name, then it was the buildings style. How many Asian style buildings do you normally see nestled between a world of modern architecture? A natural eye catcher.  
  
No, shaking his head as he entered immediately looking for that familiar stock of brownish-red hair, it was that difference between inner and outer which drew his humor. It was as if one had stepped from the futile era into an Irish poolroom pub! Two sides of a coin if you will, each totally different. The outside gave a feeling of curiousness and calm to those gazing at it, a wonder filled you, driving you to enter and see just *what* such an establishment was.  
  
Let him be the first to say… The outer shell tricked many a person to enter the lavish, homely-aired place. One of such tricked people for instance… was himself. The name had caught his attention, captured his curiosity. What type of building would bare such a name? Was it a bookstore? Surely with a name like that it would hold something similar. Maybe an antique store? He'd seen many of them scattered around these parts. It was an oddity, rarely happened… yet the young man had found his curiousness controlled his feet, marching him up and into the building some day year past.  
  
Now all he could do when a curious wonderer waltzed in with a stunned expression on his or her face, was shake his head and smile towards the owner: Mary Jean Scott. The woman was an intelligent one indeed. Had enlightened him to her "plan of attack". Make the outside look old and interesting, then, on the inside; it'd be polished, newer, livelier!  
  
He had to admit, she excelled on both accounts.  
  
So as he entered for the third time that week, sharp eyes scanning the gathered crowd while sliding from his custom made duster hanging it on the coat rack behind the bar. His ears twitched, a medium bell laughter ringing in his ear as he poured himself a cup of soda and helping Sam man the bar as others came in while Jean was off mingling with her favorite customers. He'd look around for her, but with the direction the sound came from, there were two walls blocking his sight.  
  
As strange as it had been the first few times entering the place, it was natural now, liking the buildings layout. At first it had unnerved him the smallest bit that he could not observe the full room, only see partials of each side; the middle back being out of sight range, but not hearing. Now, it was second nature to rely on hearing more then sight. You could hear problems better then you could see most starting.  
  
.  
  
~ * ~  
  
'  
  
From across the moderately sized bar slash kitchen area, gray eyes watched the younger man, a smile tilting his lips. It still tickled him pink each time he watched the youth walk around the bar - or jumped over it depending if Mary Jean was in eyesight - like he owned it to help out with the crowds. He still chuckled when anyone asked about the "new guy" and how he came to be with the four-person business.  
  
How had he come indeed! Sam's gray eyes twinkled handing over a frosted root beer to a small redheaded child smiling kindly.  
  
The Japanese boy - something he was still wondering if the young man was full blooded Japanese with his brown hair and stunning blue eyes - had come into the pool hall one day on the off chance of seeing just what it was. Had been coming in ever since. Sometimes to play pool, others just to sit and watch the others having a good time while once in a while, joining in on some of his and Mary Jean's conversations. Which, was always something, he didn't seem to talk much, but his voice was strong, yet soft at the same time… at others him and Mary Jean had to quiet down just to hear what was said… as if he wasn't used to all the sudden attention and was shy to talk about others he just met with some days ago. It hadn't bothered Sam much though; he liked that Asian man.  
  
He still remembered, the one-day it all started being more then just coming in to enjoy the friendly home like atmosphere of the hall and morphed into a second job of sorts. It had been a dreary day, clouds rolling in from the west, a thunder storm had been brewing all week and seemed to decide the time was just right to let it's rain pour on all the waiting people milling about below it. The storm had been the cause for Ralph's not making it into work that night. It was Friday, their busiest night of the week besides Monday and Saturday. And they were a person short, leaving only he and Mary Jean to tend the bar.  
  
It had been near six that - no, no that wasn't right… Sam frowned studying the soda spigots trying to recall the time. It wasn't six, more around eight thirty that evening, yes that was right, eight thirty that evening that the Asian man had stepped into the bar for his nightly visit and paused at the amount of people waiting around for a table or friends to show up. Sam remembered him arching a brow, stalking the bar for a chair to sit; he didn't much care for sitting off to the tables closer to the pool tables. Finding his chair he ordered up a Dr. Pepper and made jest of the slow service, giving Mary Jean a playful wink.  
  
Now, Sam straightened up taking another man's order and money before handing over change then leaned back against the bar to watch the other man, Heero. He was all good and well for jokes and the like. Loved them personally. But that Mary Jean bad been fit to be tied with Ralph not making it into work that night, with the crowds like the were… she didn't need no jokin' fool to press her buttons that night. Heero, the poor lad, had been that unknowing fool, even if he was only trying to lighten the mood a little.  
  
Mary Jean had leaned over the bar more, hazel-blues flashing, "If'n ye think ye can handle 'em betta then me laddie, ah'd like ta see ye try! Service ain't much tanite, damned ol' storm blew out Ralph's onla way ta get 'ere an we bein' one short. So ye think ye can 'elp out, git off tha fanny of yers and over 'ere!"  
  
Now Sam knew his Mary Jean had been partially joking with the other as well, but she was every bit serious in her challenge. Heero, as Sam later came to find out, always took things seriously. More so when it was an indirect asking for help.  
  
So what had the young pup done? He'd stood up, glanced at the two sitting beside him, nudged them a bit from his way and hopped over the bar to stand beside Mary Jean, over shooting her small form by few good inches, nearly a full heads height! Then, with another playing wink he started taking the first orders coming their way like he'd been at it for years! Taking their money, making proper change for the drinks or food and handed them back… He was a natural… Sam shook his shaggy haired head, a natural!  
  
A thought crossed the gray-eyed man's mind causing him to grin. Chuckling he picked up a damp counter towel, called out to the other young man and threw it.  
  
.  
  
~ * ~  
  
'  
  
"Heads up Young Pup!"  
  
Coffee dark hair flew as its owner turned swiftly at his calling. He never quite fully understood why the Irish man, Sam, had insisted on calling him "Young Pup" instead of his name. Yet being as he as a sweet "Old Guy" - his revenge for being called "Young Pup" even if it was sort of an endearing name - that he was towards him, Heero couldn't bring himself to glare him into submission. Seeing the towel airborne for him he side stepped to catch it, turned once and threw it back a bit faster then it's original flight. Smirking as Sam quirked an amused brow at him.  
  
Heero chuckled lowly handing a mug of beer to a tall ginger haired man shaking his head. It was hard to believe that a year had passed since he wondered into this place. The throng of customers had quieted down, their noise alive and loud as he let his eyes take in his surroundings.  
  
Two sides of a coin. The saying fluttered through his mind at the pastel greens and darker forest green accents that made up the rooms main coloring. Each wall was a seeming dark shade of pastel green, a shade darker then the normal near aqua coloring. The walls trimming (which started three foot up from the floor) was forest green, below that was natural finished cedar paneling, covering every wall. Pictures of famous people - he guessed they were, since he wasn't Irish - scattered the walls along with some great western people he did know, John Wayne and other of him on "The Wild Goose", there were pictures from the long ago O-K Corral. There were pictures of Indians, western singers and even some pictures that looked to be of Jean and Sam's families.  
  
On some walls there were shelves settled between the cue racks. Scattered among them were various articles, some figurines of Irish and Scottish people in their kilts, some in more traditional clothing. One he found particular interesting was of a young man looking nearly alike himself. Jean had assured him she didn't know the man, just like the way he looked when she was younger and had decided to buy the figurine.  
  
Heero would be lying if he didn't say the small man replica had gotten him to thinking about digging into his own past… See where he'd come from… somewhere besides just knowing from the East, from his Japanese decent. But he had nowhere to start from. Blinking his eyes as if to clear the thoughts away his eyes scanned the crowd to make sure no one needed anything before letting them scan the rest of the room.  
  
Large near life-size pictures of people he never knew, would never know, also colored the walls taking up space. On the north wall by the jukebox right in the middle had an English style ridding saddle tacked up. He never asked exactly *why* it was there… it just was. Like the overly large stars on the ceiling that one could see the nails used to station them in place; he later learned one late night, they glowed in the dark. Go figure. On another wall there were large four leaf clovers scattered through the pictures, scraps of plaid clothing; on another wall was a mans red and green plaid kilt complete with Clan signet clasp and thick black belt. His mind gave idle thought to it being hell getting that inside its custom picture frame.  
  
The whole layout, back to what he now liked; was simple. The bar and mini kitchen was stationed direction in the middle, taking up a good deal of space but nothing compared to the overall size of the flooring. In front of the bar stood the entrance, to it's right about ten foot was the jukebox, to either side of the door were small round bar stool height tables placed here or there around the pool tables.  
  
The bar acted like a natural barrier between the room's two sides. Directly behind the bar, behind the wall, was another slightly smaller room holding a few arcade games and two air hockey tables. Jean had told him in the beginning she was planning to have it enclosed, with just two open doorways going in and out to either side, but had decided instead to put up a waist high wall down the sides and back end, with a smaller two foot wall dropping down from the ceiling. Instead of leaving it open like that, she had added in carved rounded posts every foot or so, giving each 'wall' the look of a porch's railing. Instead of two open door ways, there were four… two at the front, two at the back.  
  
Tsuki Doriimaa's Tengoku was a family pool hall.  
  
It housed seventeen playing tables. Eight on each side of the bar and game room in two rows and one at the very back, between the end of the game room and the back wall where the restrooms were located. There were TV's in each of the four corners so one could watch sports that were playing. Though, they were always kept on mute or so low one had to strain to hear what was going on so that the jukebox had everyone's attention through the many stationed speakers throughout the room.  
  
It was a nice place to be. Made one feel like they were at home all over again. That was… if one had a home as nice as this. Heero smirked. Of course if they were at home, they wouldn't be paying for their drinks or food either. He chuckled handing over another drink. His humor level had skyrocketed since joining Jean and Sam at the hall. Their off the wall bantering was contagious. The looks he would get at work for returning someone's off handed attempt at a joke towards him - something most of his colleagues were timid at trying since his straightforward attitude brooked no joking ease - were priceless.  
  
"Ah dinna tell 'im that!!" Jean's voice floated to his ears, causing them to twitch once more with her laughter. "Nae! 'E did it 'imself! Aye! Look lass, ah know wha ah beh tellin' 'im… Aye, aye… SEE THERE!!!"   
  
Smirking at the outburst and following laugh Heero stretched his neck muscles leaning over the bars edge to look towards the back where he could hear the light airy voice coming from. And wasn't surprised to find the fiery-brown haired lady standing leaning against the wall laughing at another young lady - younger then him - as she tried explaining something to Jean, getting her to smile brightly again before patting the girls shoulder motherly like and leaving her to walk to another table to see how it's patrons were doing.  
  
Heero marveled at the woman across the room from him.  
  
She was truly someone to look up to - fugitively of course, for him. She cared honestly about any and all that passed through her doors. All that is, except for the few "block heads" whom decided it a good place to pick a fight and wound up getting a motherly beating with the hard side of Jean's favored boom stick. And that's all it was too! It was a replacement broom stick with soft grip handle on one end, the other was darted with dents, scratches and chunks missing from beating people and things trying to dissolve the fights, or at least move them outside.  
  
Jean would make a good mother, Heero knew, but for the life of him couldn't figure out how he knew.  
  
He never experienced love before, never had a mother or real father. He had spent most of his childhood watching other kids with their families, wonder for a few split seconds what it would be like to have both a mother and a father… or just one or the other? Would he have turned out any differently then he had? Would he have more a grasp on his emotions then he did now? Maybe understand what confused him most of his days… Have someone he could go to and talk freely with… without the reserve of thinking he'd be judged or looked down upon? Not that he spent his time caring if others looked at him wrongly. He couldn't change that, and didn't try. Let others have misconceptions about him, about why he acted the way he did… It would only prove their undoing when later they were proved wrong.  
  
Stormy sea eyes spent the majority of his time watching the brown-fire hair and hazel-blue eyed woman while he was at the hall not helping to serve drinks. A feeling in him he couldn't pin point… couldn't put a name to, always churned while about her, talking to her, watching her… It was an odd feeling, yet not one he disliked… It wasn't an uncomfortable one of any sort he'd felt before, so it didn't bother him that much. It just made him… watch her more… even care for her? Though he didn't know just what sort of caring, how much it was. It wasn't anything beyond friendly, as far as he knew. He wouldn't let it be. Jean and Sam were engaged to be married in a few short months and couldn't be any happier for the two of them.  
  
No. It wasn't that sort of feeling. He liked her, yes. Admired and respected her… but in his jumbled thoughts, emotions, he knew it was above just friendship but lower then loving her… Or maybe it was loving her… just a different form? Maybe brotherly? He could see that. She was always teasing him, hugging him, giving small chaste kisses to his cheek. Heero knew if he'd grown up differently, lived with someone that actually loved him… If he knew what love *was*, felt like, then he might be able to tell *what* he felt for the Irish-Scottish woman. But, he was content to how things were and intended not to meddle his emotional baggage up anymore then it already was.  
  
"Hero! 'Ero, 'Ero, 'Ero!!"  
  
Lowering his head into both palms the Japanese boy shook his head helplessly while Sam laughed leaning against the bar watching him.   
  
Jean could never say his name correctly thanks to her heavy accent. He had only ever heard his name come out of her mouth correctly once. That was when she was pissed beyond belief and he personally did not want to see her that way again. Now, every time she said his name it was plain "Hero" or, on occasion and overly excited, like now for instance, it was "'Ero", the 'h' gone completely silently in light of her accent which most words starting with 'h' seemed to do anyways, unless she put conscious effort into saying it correctly.  
  
Strangely, for him, it didn't matter how she said his name. He always knew she was speaking of him. And the way in which she said it was… warm. A welcomed sound he looked forward to at the end of every day. No one else had ever spoken his name with the amount of warm emotion like she did. He liked it, liked it a lot.  
  
Still… smirking in to his palms he wonder how long it would be before Jean's small hands tried pulling them away from his face. Did she always have to yell across the rooms at him like that? Anyone else would most likely *not* burry their head in their hands at the yelling - After all it was a sure dead give away to whom she was speaking… On the other hand though, he'd tried just ignoring her the first few times and was always whapped up side the head for it.  
  
So Heero found burying his head in hands wasn't the best way to avoid her either… though it sure was funnier! Something he seriously lacked in his life and only found here.  
  
"'Ero! 'Ero stop hidin' from meh boy! Ye know tha donna work annae ways!" Reaching up small hands grasped tanned wrists tugging, "Come on now! Let meh see them beautiful eye of yers! Come on now 'Ero lad open up!" tugging harder Jean threw a look stuck between a smirk and a grin towards her Irish-love, then looked back at the untamed haired boy. "'Ero" voice warning "donna make meh r'sort ta violence now… ye know ah donna care for it."  
  
Blinking into his hands Heero was hard pressed not to laugh aloud.  
  
'Violence.' The word alone made him smirk. The petite Irish woman didn't have a violent bone in her body! Thought striking him he split two fingers apart looking down at the woman before him, who smirked wickedly back at him. And then he understood.  
  
She didn't mean 'violence'… She meant *Violence*. Her Violence.  
  
Defeated, he lowered his hands lightly glaring at the damnedable woman. He would not, could not, stand up to *her* form of violence. Let alone would be *willingly* be submitted to it. He'd be damned before anyone else - who hadn't seen the previous 'violent attack' on him - knew where his most ticklish spots were. Hell! He didn't even *know* he was ticklish until she attacked him on night after his teasing her!  
  
No thank you, he was *not* going through that again. He could stand up to a hornet stabbed mob, beat them into order in just under an hour, but damned if he'd be tickled in public with people he didn't (wholly) know watching once more.  
  
"Jean…"  
  
Smiling up at the tall boy innocently, said lady dropped her arms leisurely, "Aye lad?"  
  
"That look doesn't suit you." Your not that innocent, he mentally grinned, keeping a straight face on the outside.  
  
"Ye donna think so? Ah donno, ah beh thinkin' it does. Dun it Sam-love? Ah beh as innocent as always eh?" turning to look at the gray eyed, red headed man Jean smiled wiggling her brows drawing more laughter and a single nod from her love. "See" looking up at her Japanese friend she smiled, "I'm innocent."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Ah know, ah know" sighing dramatically as she turned at another beckoning, filling a soda glass she leaned back mimicking Sam's stance, "Ye donna believe one damned word comin' from meh mouth 'cause ye've all done 'eard it before… Ah know… ah've 'eard it before also…"  
  
"That bein' and she doesn't know she just said it again!" Sam's voice piped up with his Irish accent thrown into the brawl of voices, yet his wasn't as heavy as Jean's, a sign that somewhere down his linage, one of the family was not Irish or Scottish as Jean's pure blooded were.  
  
"Damnit Sam, canna keep yer trap closed can ye? Just 'ad ta go an' tell tha lad- oh! Never ye mind meh lads!" a light dusty rose color tinted her already rosy cheeks as she refilled Heero's cup for something to do while getting her blush under control. Sticking her foot in her mouth wasn't her forte, but she found herself doing it all the time when the two of them boys got together. Sad part was, she thought, it wasn't a conscious effort for the two of them to achieve her foot-the-mouth-statements.  
  
Feeling heat leaving her cheeks a nice lightly flushed color Jean turned back to her boys handing Heero's cup to him. "Ye know… ye've got nae life 'Ero." Starting slowly wondering where the bloody hell that line came from she shrugged at his arched brow, "Well it's true! Where ye go besides 'ere?"  
  
Shrug.  
  
"Aye, see there! Ah'm not wrong!"  
  
"Nae" gray eyes twinkled while their owner walked over retrieving a small red basket to fill an order of nachos, "Ye never wrong are ya Love?"  
  
Smacking Sam's backside huffing Jean mock glared at the thrice damned, loveable man, "Dinna ah ask ye ta keep tha' trap shut?" not waiting for a response he was posed to give, she knew she didn't ask him, she looked back over at Heero who had moved to fill another's drink order. "Why dun ye ever go out Hero? Ye spend all yer time 'ere with us-"  
  
"Not that we don't rightly appreciate it!" Sam cut in quickly.  
  
Fiery-brown hair swayed as Jean nodded her agreement, "Aye, truest words ah've 'eard yet! But 'Ero… dinna ye 'ave friends?"  
  
Blinking, sea swirling eyes wondered why she was asking, now of all times. It was true he couldn't deny it. But why did she worry over him? He wasn't worth the effort or care. Wasn't used to the attention, the feelings her caring drug up in him. Even after a year of it. His guardian didn't do for him half the things these people tried to achieve, to give to him… It confused him… why they did these things. No one ever cared before… Why now?  
  
"Why?" he asked suddenly staring at the floor. The one question rolling around in his head as if some lone player kept practicing hockey with a single puck, never failing to keep hitting it around his head as the playing field. It wasn't that he did not appreciate the things they did, the care they gave… Heero just didn't think he was worth it. A lifetime of no one caring is hard barrier to break after only a year of caring. No matter how much.  
  
"Eh?" came Sam's intelligent reply.  
  
Why? Why not? He was a wonderful kid to be around. Nice, polite, honest, hard working, funny once you got to know him. Lonely. Oh he'd never admit it, both him and Mary Jean knew that much. No, the Young Pup would never tell a single soul that his was yarning for something… reaching out for something to grasp onto. They - him and Mary Jean, had come to their own conclusions as to how his past might've been like. And it wasn't pretty. They knew, from his talks, he didn't have family. Nae, he never spoke it, but he avoided when asked. Sure signs that either it was truth, no family, or it was a hellish world to live in.  
  
Either way it went didn't cloud over the fact that they each had come to know the boy, like and think of him like one of their own. Bless Mary Jean's little heart, Sam shot her a look before tending to the bar's patrons once more; she'd come to love that boy like her own blood, like a child she hopped to have but never could. She did everything within her own she could for him. Small things, things that to other people wouldn't matter that much; but to him, to Heero they knew, meant the world.  
  
Asking how his day was. Seeing if he needed anything, no matter what. Mary Jean giving him back rubs, massaging his shoulders after an extenuating day at work… things on the house at the Hall… Small things. Thing any loving family or friend would do for another. Things that Sam and his darling girl had known from nearly first setting eyes on the wild haired boy that he'd never had. Eyes were the windows to the soul, so every one knew and said. Heero's eyes, the brightest midnight blue, were full of loneliness and sorrow. They knew the cause for such an ingrained look on the young face after talking to him a while.  
  
It was saddening, Jean thought watching her boy hand over another drink with the woman's change. She loved the messy haired wild-eyed Japanese boy. It was something that needed to be rectified, now. No one should go though life wondering why another showed concern for them, helped them, nursed them while ill… No, this was something she needed to handle before he doubted himself even more, scarring such thoughts into his mind and hindering him from ever finding someone to spend his life with.  
  
An' 'ow would 'e know? Ah'd like ta beh told! Jean thought observing her lover talking with the taller boy. 'E dunna talk much at all, 'es hard ta open up ta annae one. 'E dinna get cared for as a wee strappling. An 'e sure woulna know love if it bit 'im in tha aurse! Shaking her head amused at the running thought and truth behind it Jean picked up the side phone calling into the back office for Kara to come up front and help Sam while she wondered up stairs for a minute.  
  
"I'm here!" a chipper voice called out happily slipping in between the other three. "Hey Heero!"  
  
"Hn" still lost in a twister of thoughts he only grunted in response. He needn't worry, Kara knew him nearly as well as the owners and took no offence to his non-comment moments.  
  
"Sam-love, we'll beh back shorla! Ah've got meh some skull crackin' ta beh seein' ta!" with that and an iron like hold on a muscled arm, Jean tugged the minute startled young man towards the back and up the short flight of stairs to their apartment.  
  
Heero ignored his surroundings of lavish blues and greens as he was led and pushed into large open area where one could take in the bedroom, kitchen and living room all in one swipe; the only thing sectioning them off if it was so desired were Japanese paper screens. All the things, trinkets his eyes saw mind ignored in light of his current turmoil.   
  
"Why?" asking again looking up from his gently shoved position on the star splashed black bed coverings, gazing at the smaller woman in confused wonder while she zipped around grabbing two cups and some packets. She spent a few moments at the stove humming, before returning to his side, sitting on the bed with one leg folded underneath her, body twisted slightly to face him as she handed him his cup of green tea.  
  
"Hero" beginning softly staring at her cup a few seconds Jean looked deep into his eyes, searching. "'Ave ye realla not known why we treat ye like we do lad?"  
  
"No." was his immediate answer. He'd thought of it, dreamt of the reason even, but could not come up with a single one his mind would allow him to believe. His experience in life forced him to recognize that one did not do something without gaining another from it. Thus he tended to be the 'lone wolf', doing things himself so he avoided being in those types of situations. But with them, with Sam and Jean it was different. They did things for him and expected nothings, absolutly nothing in return.  
  
"Aww 'Ero lad… 'Ow can ye not know tha reason we beh actin' 'ow we do 'round ye?"  
  
He hesitated, dropping her locked gaze to look within his cup, as if it held the answers to his questions when in fact he knew the woman sitting beside him did. It was hard though, to talk openly about things… to speak of what he didn't know, couldn't wrap his mind around… it was a weakness… One he did not wish to share, even if… even if he knew instinctively that whatever may be said in this room, *stayed* in this room… even if being around the couple for a year proved such thoughts as the hard truth.  
  
Jean was patient though. Sitting there, watching him as she sipped from her cup, waiting for him to collect his wording enough to speak. It was difficult; she understood, for someone like him to put his emotions, fears, thoughts no one would ever know, into words. So she waited 'til he was ready… Neither were leaving her home until this was settled and he understood more why they did what they did.  
  
"I…" starting and halting Heero tightened his hold on the steaming mug, "I don't…" growling at himself for his inability to say what should be so simple he looked up sharply, "I can't figure out why…" his eyes glimmered confusion, "Why?"  
  
Smiling warmly, Jean nodded mentally reasserting that she was in the presence of a very strong man. A man who could admit his weakness, his failing capability to grasp what he didn't understand; it took a strong person to admit these faults.  
  
"Hero-pup" she said slowly, trying to get his name right again. She nearly grinned as his eyes narrowed at the 'pup' addition. It was cute really, they sort of crinkled in the corners she noticed and shook her head. "Ye dinna 'ave annae one ta love ye, 'ave ye lad?" she didn't wait for an answer. She knew; the look in his eyes screamed it. "We do wha we do out of love darlin' dear. We love ye 'Ero."  
  
He blinked, not comprehending her simple answer. They loved him? Why? Why did they love him? He never did anything. If it was pity, he didn't want that! Yet, he knew… Again he knew they would not do something out of pure pity, it wasn't who they were; they weren't that type… Then why… Stars above why did they care for him? He wasn't worth it… he wasn't…  
  
As his head started to lower from her piercing hazel-blue orbs he noticed the faultless warmth in them, an emotion he could never place before. Was that what love looked like in someone's eyes? A sparkle of light unlike that of a rooms lighting or simple shimmering of colors… Was that something that came from their hearts, their souls? Heero wasn't sure, but had seen the look before, many times, in Jean and Sam's eyes… inner warmth directed at him.  
  
He'd never seen that look in anyone else's eyes before directed at him. His eyes fell back to his cup.  
  
"'Ero-love…" reaching out slowly, carefully with tender fingers Jean lifted the fallen chin upwards, running her thumb calmly over his cheek when their eyes met. "'Ero, ah know wha ye beh thinkin' lad" his eyes squinted the tiniest bit, "Ye dun 'ave ta know why we do it. Ye dun 'ave ta beh 'worthy' of it… Ye judge to harshly yer self worth darlin'." Shaking her head softly she raised her hand running fingers through is hair before bringing it back to her side, sipping from her cup.  
  
"'Ero-pup, love donna matter who it's given ta… it donna care wha tha person think of 'imself… it just *is*." That wasn't quite what she meant to say, but it was hard trying to find the right words… Heero wasn't the only one possessing problem of word control. "It… Ye dinna 'ave ta do annae thin' for us ta love ya hun… We just do… Ye grew onta us ye know? Ye've got charm about ye, ye dinna even know Young Pup."  
  
"Not you too…" muttering at the name once more he still wanted to know why. "If…" How did he say it? On the tip of his tongue refusing to come forth to be spoken… He really, really hated not having grown into a more talkative person… yet that was his upbringing, nothing could change that… "If that's true…" he paused giving a slight nod, keeping her eyes locked with his, "…what you said… Then why? What-… I need to know!"  
  
It broke her heart, a tiny piece at the sadness in his voice, the confusion so clear like crystal. He truly had no idea. Nothing in his life to prepare him for someone else's love… he himself didn't even know he was capable of it.  
  
Setting her cup aside, taking his from the strong grip and placing it with hers she boldly leaned over pulling him backwards into her lap hugging him. She felt him go stiff as a board, lifting one arm to run a soothing hand through his hair to calm him she waited until a sigh escaped his lips, before going on.  
  
"Love's som'thin ta give freela deary, it's strong, ye've got ta be careful who ye give it ta… it can come back ta 'urt ye… But it's worth it… when it all works out." hushing him by placing a hand on his cheek she said, "Love's a give an take, a chance an win sort of ride… Ye've got ta take a chance an see wha's out t'ere if its someone ye like." Giggling to herself she nudged his shoulder gently, "Look at ol' Sam an meh! We took chances, and won…" ohh Mother above slap her please! She wasn't cut out for this explaining stuff… However she wasn't letting him leave until he understood, "'Ero?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Do ye see… if'n just a wee bit? M'sorra love, ah'm not good at explainin' this sort of thin'… but ah beh damned if'n ah let ye out of 'ere not understandin' a wee bit of it!"  
  
Snorting at her explaining of this 'love' to him, Heero gave a small nod, feeling his hair tickle her face. He could understand… a 'wee bit' of it… maybe. So love was something that one gave to another… if you liked them? But wonder if it was just a little bit of liking them? Then did you give them a little love or did that just mean you liked them enough to call them your friend? Was there a difference?  
  
"How… how do you know?" he rested his head on her small shoulder, "The difference?"  
  
"Tha deferance?" giving that some thought her hand moved to play in his baby fine hair again, wondering how it could look so damned wild and yet feel as soft as deer's fir? "Ah! Ah see wha ye mean… Deferance… Well" she went into *trying* to explain to him how to tell when he met someone they became friends - of course he had some so he wasn't stupid there - but she went on to tell of how he might know if their more then that. A very tricky task indeed, there should be a manual out for this sort of thing!  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Do ye understand… or did ah just scramble ye noggin' up?" giving a few taps to his hard head for example.  
  
Catching her wrist he smirked, though she couldn't see it, and nodded, "Hai… demo naze?" slipping into his native tongue he shook his head, "Why me? Why love me?"  
  
"Aw tha's an e'sa question!" smiling she hugged him tighter, "Ye just loveable!!" giggling at his growl she popped his head one. "Honestla 'Ero, ye are and dinna even know it! Tha thin's ye do 'ere at the Hall… tha jokes ye try crackin'… Ye gettin'' betta ya know?" he grunted, it even sounded light to her ears as if humored. "Ye do thin's ye dun 'ave ta 'cause ye care for us… Tha means a lot 'Ero… a lot ta us…"  
  
Heero tipped his head to the side, trying to see her face and asked, "Like what?" in mild curiosity.  
  
"Ohh lets see 'ere… 'Ow 'bout when ye act like a scolded sad pup when ah turn a mean look on ye?" chuckling at his sudden stiffening and loosening of his shoulders, "Dinna think ah noticed it did ye? heh Silly lad, of course ah noticed! Ye tried ta 'elp meh bring meh temper down before ah dun went an did som'thin stupid… Thank ye laddie… ye such a kind lovin' boy, an tha sad thin' is ye donna know it… Ye dun see wha ye do evera day… but we do…" Trailing off in thought she stared at the quiet boy in her arms, giving wonder to how long they had been up there.  
  
"We love ye, and ye love us" she popped his forearm that had snuck up covering her own while her quiet voice soothed over his frayed nerves, cutting off his rejection. "Ye know it's true or ye woulna do half tha thin's ye do for us! We love ye 'cause yer tha first ta come in an get ta know us, care for us… Ye donno 'ow much that means 'Ero-love…" her voice cracked a little, "…'ow much…" hugging him tighter fighting to get her voice back under control she laughed a little at his questioning eyes blinking up at her, studying her. "Ah'm fine love… just a little… chocked up… Gods above we love ye 'Ero-pup, ye need ta know tha…"  
  
Slowly he nodded…  
  
Pulling back from him she jabbed his ribs until he turned to face her fully. "We. Love. Ye." punctuating each word, drilling it into his mind she smiled, eyes strong and serious. "If'n ever… ever… ye need some place ta go… someone ta talk ta… Come 'ere, a'right? 'Ere. We'll always be 'ere for ye… Just rememba that… There's always someone tha loves ye."  
  
"Aye." A new voice joined them, causing them to jump a little in the pin drop quietness. Just how long had he been there? they wondered. "Jean and ah do love ye. Yer a sweet kid, ye help out when ye donna realla have ta… Ye jab and jer with the best of us…" Sam shook his head walking to stand before them both, eyes just as warm and sparkling as Jean's had been all night. "It's som'thin that's hard ta explain, ah know, but ye've just got ta take our word for it. We do love ye, very much, like ye were one of our famila… and we'd do anything ta help ye out, like ye've done for us. Anythin'."  
  
Stunned, the Japanese young man blinked, nodded, and continued to try processing everything that was being told to him this night. It was certainly the most interesting and informative night of his life. As he looked back, flipped through his memory files of the times spent at Tsuki Doriimaa's Tengoku. He recalled all the warm looks they gave him, tried remembering all the confusing emotions those looks brought up inside of him… and he… he understood… a little of what those feelings had been… are…  
  
Standing to her feet Jean leaned over giving her love a kiss and bright smile before turning back to the boy on the bed, watching them with shining eyes… eyes of someone finding out the truth, both given and self. Smiling her brightest holding out her hand towards him, silently beckoning him to her. As he took that hand, Jean's smile seemed to light up more, though Heero wasn't sure how that was possible, as bright as it already was… Then it hit him. It hadn't brightened. It got warmer. It shocked him so, that he didn't notice the embrace she had pulled him into, and that Sam had rounded on them pulling both into his arms.  
  
Group hug, his mind noted. He chuckled.  
  
"Good ta see yer back in spirits boy!" winking Jean pecked both her boys on the cheeks before starting for the stairs calling over her shoulder, "Come on ye slow hound dogs! We've work ta beh doin'!"  
  
Two pairs of eyes blinked, glanced at one another and blinked again.  
  
"Is she always like this ye think? Canna we beh gettin' any rest 'round here?"  
  
Heero, feeling a bit lighter (he thought) from his nagging questions having been more or less answered, some feeling felt out and labeled… decided it was time to return to the norm. Talking with someone, without fear of being ridiculed or looked down upon was nice, he decided… but that conversation was… mushy. heh Snorting mentally he wondered where he had picked that word up but decided he did fit what Jean just tried her damnedest to explain to get through to him… He wasn't used to such talks, but… now… now he could get back to something he was used to. Like teasing for example.  
  
"I'm not sure." He used his normal monotone and kept a straight face while watching Sam, "But I do know it could only get worse… and your engaged to her." With that and a suppressed snort of laughter he left the other man standing in his living room, mouth agape.  
  
.  
  
~ * @ * ~  
  
'  
  
Wednesday night, six o'clock was the time on the wall as Heero entered Jean's a day later. Music thumping with a saucy tune, people milling around, eyeing pool tables trying to line up shots and score wins. Grinning a little (a look Jean told him was wolfishly handsome) walking over to hang his coat up in the back office with Kara he threw her a quiet "Hello" before heading back to the front, slipping behind the bar quietly.  
  
Jean was present, working on two orders of nachos and one small pizza. His grin widened a bit waiting for her hands to be freed. He wasn't sure where Sam was, probably upstairs straightening things out or perhaps he wasn't feeling well? He hopped that wasn't the case, if so though, he'd have to run up and take a look at the older man. After all, he did have medical experience, he could help out a little more if he were.  
  
Sneaking, making light steps behind the brown head of fire Heero watched as the last plate left small hands before he walked right up behind the woman making a quiet motion with his finger to lips as someone noticed him. Then, without warning for the poor woman he brought his hands up attacking her sides. Heero Yuy was not the only one ticklish.  
  
"WHA THA!?" startled snort turned laughter as able hands attacked her sides without show of easing up, "Who t-tha…" twisting about, or rather, *trying* to twist about, Jean caught the tail ends of dark coffee hair. "ERO!!" gasping for breath, shoulders shaking helplessly, "ERO-PUP STOP! PLAES!"  
  
"Well…" muttering humored under his breath, hands dropping, "since you said please."  
  
Thankful to breath again she turned taking a few breaths before lunging forward attacking the young man's soft spots sending him into short rounds of rich laughter which, she noted with great mirth, drew quite the many looks to him. "Ye think ye can strike on tha masta? Ah donna beh thinkin' so!"  
  
Smirking, her hands moving over strong rib sides Jean spent a few scant seconds more attacking his ticklish areas before stepping back, a self-satisfied smile on her rosy lips. It grew drastically as her eyes locked with smiling midnight-blues. Her hopes and prayers nights before had been answered! She mentally cheered walking up to hug the taller boy whose eyes shone with a new warmth and merry twinkle when he looked at her. Her talk had indeed sunk into his thick skull and seemed to make sense to him, or at least a little to where he understood more what he was feeling.  
  
"How ye doin' Hero-love? Was work al'ight?" she stepped back, letting him take the new order someone flagging them down for.  
  
"Hai. It was about the same." Which would include being boring, over amounts of paper work, noisy people that would not be quieted if a tsunami came rolling through and shitty coffee. Rather then that, it was a normal day.  
  
Giggling Jean set about fixing a cup of her special brew for the Asian man, "'Ere ye go Hero. This beh wha ye need lad, an at least tha crowds 'ere are meant ta beh loud, eh?" patting his back motherly like Jean walked into the crowded room heading up the back stairs leaving Heero to man the bar himself. He was an able boy after all, a "natural" as her Sam was fond of saying.  
  
"Heero! Ah beh hearin' ye laughin' down here!" Sam's joyfully light voice called out over the hall's loud mess of sounds; Heero shook his head, small smile lighting his face anew. "Ah! So I see meh love here wasn't lyin'!" Oh she'd never lie to him, he knew this, but teasing was just too much fun!  
  
"Ah'll give ye som'thin ta beh sorra 'bout if'n ye donna watch it Sweet Eyes!" chuckling at them both Heero sat back against the bar watching. "An ye!" Jean turned on her blue-eyed devil, "Ye need ta laugh more often!" It was a loved order and she knew he knew it, "Ah've got someone ah want ye ta meet-" suddenly pausing tilting her head to the side a wide smile lit her face as a song started blaring over the speakers.  
  
.  
  
~*~ @ ~*~  
  
If you're coming with me you need nerves of steel   
  
Cause I take corners on two wheels  
  
~*~ @ ~*~ @ ~*~  
  
'  
  
"…an 'E just showed up too! 'Es got great timin' le'meh tell ye! Come on 'Ero!" small hands grasped a muscled arm as the small Irish-Scott led the Japanese boy off around the corner, Sam's quiet chuckles following them from the bar.  
  
Having no choice but to follow his lively friend Heero let himself be pulled about the Hall and towards the back where loud laughter caught his ear, causing it to twitch locking in on the source… the source they seemed to be heading to.  
  
"DAMNIT! GET OFF THE TABLE!"  
  
"Aww chill Tro, not like your slim ass does sit on it to shoot!"  
  
There was a growl, a smirk in the voice he could as they drew nearer, "Maybe, but at least I sit on it to *shoot!* Not sitting on it when someone *else* is trying to shoot!"  
  
"Hey! Hey!" rounding the corner Heero stopped in time to miss hitting Jean in the back as she quit walking to watch the scene unfolding before them. There was a brown chestnut haired boy with a mid thigh length braid snaking down his back to curl up on the tables top where he was perched. Another boy, near five inches taller then Heero stood on the opposite end poking the braided on in his behind with his cue. "No pokin' the ass unless you're implyin' something! Even then no pokin'!"  
  
Heero didn't know he was capable of blushing.  
  
"Then get off the damned table!" sighed the taller teen of auburn that covered one half his face leaving a single stunning green eye watching his friend. He appeared to be French… though Heero wasn't sure, maybe European? "Gods your such a waltzing walking pain in the ass!"  
  
"No." the braided boy - American his mind noted, hopped from the table landing in a small bow, violet eyes (violet!?) twinkling as he grinned cheekily replying, "I'm a "waltzing walking" Smart Ass!" before moving off to the small table on the side laughing.  
  
'  
  
~*~ @ ~*~  
  
It's a never-ending circus ride  
  
The faint of heart need not apply   
  
~*~ @ ~*~ @ ~*~  
  
'  
  
"You have got to be kidding me…"  
  
Grinning Jean grabbed her adoptive (if only in heart) Japanese son's shirt collar dragging him over to the two bickering boy smiling pleasantly. "Duo lad! Ah've brot ye another one ta play against!" Would have said that differently she would, but she hadn't wanted to scare off her Asian boy like that. He was hard enough opening up to people on his own… She needn't say something that would provoke the attitude her American friend was in to cause her timid person boy to run from him.  
  
"Yo J-babe! What's kickin' girfriend!?" It never failed to draw a nice cherry blush from the woman, as it had now, which was why he greeted her in the manner every time. Her new friend though… Head turning slightly violet eyes regarded the tall boy at her side.  
  
He was Japanese that much was certain. However… how a Japanese came across brown hair and stunningly bright cobalt eyes was beyond him. He didn't judge people, wasn't his way so it didn't matter none, just one of them questions that bugged ya 'til eventually you answered it. He held an athletic build, strong broad shoulders tapering down to a slim waist into long lean legs. His shirtsleeve revealed arms, which were muscled but not overly so; they were lean muscles where you saw the slight bulge of them under skin, but it wasn't unsightly. Duo held no doubt had the boy been wearing shorts his legs would mimic the muscled look.  
  
His hands (something he had always been attracted to) were bit big, long slim fingers like a pianists stemming from them; they were slightly callused so the young man did something besides working out. His face was softly chiseled like a masterpiece of marble come to life, all soft pointed curves and smooth skin. He had a small slight upturned nose, eyes of blazing cobalt hidden behind the most disobedient, wild bangs he had ever seen before! But by the Gods he was a beautiful. Must be a curse, he grinned, forever to be surrounded by handsome people! Ah such was his life!  
  
"Hiya!" walking forward extending his hand with a friendly smile sensing the others unease of meeting new people; that was right by him, he'd been shocked if this young handsome thing in front of him accepted him with a welcoming look. "I'm Duo! Duo Maxwell!"  
  
Hesitating, Heero looked the other over and found no flaw. Was he even looking for one? The boy held the most amazing violet eyes he had never seen before. He didn't even know people could have eye colors like that aside from contacts. Unruly bangs hung into those violet orbs, the rest of his ungodly long hair pulled back into a braid that did indeed, reach mid thigh and looked as soft as silk. His skin was a fine pale peach; the skin of someone that spent much time in the sun but had to fight tooth and nail to get even the slightest tan, whereas he himself was darkly tanned but not overly so from practicing his arts out in his back yard.  
  
Duo was tall, three or so inches taller then his Asian ancestry let him be. His boy was compact, lithe, one that hid the strength it was capable of exposing. If Heero had to bet on this young man and another of the Hall's patrons duking it out, he would bet on the one standing in front of him. Something in him said his soft friendly looks disguised a hidden fighter within, one, which might even be capable of sparring with him longer then twenty minutes. Finally, his analysis over with, Heero stretched out his tanned hand grasping the lighter one. His mind mulled over the color difference (though not a great one) before a sharp stab in his ribs had him glaring down at the small woman at his side and letting go of the others hand.  
  
"Yuy" he nodded bowing slightly, "Heero Yuy."  
  
Beaming and giving a quick jerky bow back Duo smiled brightly, "Pleasure ta meetcha Heero!"  
  
"This 'eres our pride an joy Duo-lad, ye betta treat 'im nicely or ah'lls take back tha free drinks!" It was only sodas, St. Patrick strike her down for teasing to draw away his Dr. Pepper! But Heavens the shocked hurt look he gave her! Hanging on the table's side like someone done shot his heart out! "A'ight laddie ye needn't git all th'atr'cal on meh now!" smiling she turned towards her boy leaning on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek and pat his arm, "Now ye play nice 'Ero! Donna make meh come back 'ere ta beat ye both!" with that and a wink Jean about-faced practically skipping back to the bar. Only to return scant minutes later with Heero's own favored drink and disappearing again.  
  
"'Our pride an joy?'" Duo quirked a brow quoting.  
  
Shrugging, an illusive smirk forming, "I'm adopted," Heero commented mentally snorting at the meaning of those two small words.  
  
'  
  
~*~ @ ~*~  
  
Mi vida loca over and over   
  
Destiny turns on a dime  
  
~*~ @ ~*~ @ ~*~  
  
'  
  
"Ah, I see" when truth he didn't, but hey, he wasn't going to dive into personal stuff like that. 'Sides, he knew how "Mama Jean" was on taking certain people under her motherly wing. He just figured that Heero was her new charge. A new charge that she wanted him to be nice to and most likely, draw him out into the world of the living more then what he's been living in so far. Which, as Duo tilted his head to look closer, noticed it was more recently then it had his life before finding Tsuki Doriimaa's Tengoku… heh so many come in this place finding new life within them.  
  
This however was not the first person that his "J-babe" had pushed his way and wanted some sort of help or just to be a friend to. Take his other quiet friend for instance… oh yeah; he hadn't introduced the two yet! "Hey Heero!" stepping up to him, slowly raising a hand so the other had time to back away or decline it, Duo placed it on Heero's shoulder lightly pushing him towards the other side of the table, "Meet Trowa Barton! Tro-man meet Heero Yuy!" There, all nicely met up!  
  
"I have ears Duo." Trowa smirked extending a hand for the other to shake, "Nice to meet you Heero. Please, don't mind Duo, he can be a bit eccentric at times."  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
Smirking, nodding towards the taller youth and his playful jab at the other Heero let a small chuckle pass his lips, "It's in his eyes anyhow. Probably born with it."  
  
Trowa snorted tossing over his pool cue going to pick out a new one. He liked this guy. "So… new game?"  
  
"Yeah, Quiets vs. Eccentric," muttered Duo sounding put out. It might have worked… if not had he been grinning when saying it.  
  
Looking at one another the two on the right nodded, "Alright" That sounded find to their ears. Duo, realizing what he'd just did sighed, "Unholy Hell I'm gonna loose again!" on his way to pick another cue since he and Trowa had been sharing.  
  
  
  
'  
  
~*~ @ ~*~  
  
I go where the wind blows   
  
You can't tame a wild rose   
  
Welcome to my crazy life   
  
~*~ @ ~*~ @ ~*~  
  
.  
  
"That ain't fair! No." shaking his head, braid flying, "No way man, that shit don't fly!"  
  
"No it didn't. I believe they call it "rolling"."  
  
"Look don't get smart with me!" Smirking Duo wagged a finger in the others face then pointed to the table, "There's no rule in Hell that says one guy can shoot the other guy moves the ball!"  
  
"Duo" Trowa stepped up root beer in hand tipping the bottle at the braided boy, "As far as I knew, Hell wasn't playing this game and he didn't move the ball. It "rolled" into hole when he got off the table."  
  
"Yeah!" the younger agreed, "That's 'cause his fat ass was sitting on the other balls!" That didn't sound right he snickered.  
  
Heero for his part looked hurt, "Fat ass?" even made show of turning to try peering at his slim behind then to the one that spoke, "It's fat?" arching a brow.  
  
Laughing Trowa knew there wasn't a way out of it for the American teen.  
  
"Well…" he didn't lie, wasn't going to make a start of it now, but… He just couldn't - didn't know if he should fess up that he had, in fact, been watching the others ass when he leaned over to shoot. That he had a wonderful view of his muscled thighs after hopping up to sit on the table for a back shot. So the unavoidable question was… Did he or did he not, tell his new friend… a friend of going on three hours mind you, that he has been well watched?  
  
Eventually he couldn't put off not answering any long and flushed a striking red from cheek to neck, his head dipping ever so much while looking sidelong at the jukebox, "Well… no, it's uh… mighty nice…" giving a fake cough he left to get another soda leaving the two semi-quiet men behind him just laughing it up.  
  
Heero was watching Duo's swinging braid as he walked off in something of a state of shock, his shoulders shaking lightly with quieted chuckles; even he couldn't miss the humor in the events.  
  
He hadn't however, had much practice in "playing around" with others, nor having others complimenting him in such ways. Almost… what was that word used nowadays? "Hitting" on him? Yes, he nodded silently to himself. It seemed Duo was trying to hit on him, or flirt in someway… Not too sure how to take that but in stride, Heero didn't say anything about it. He was however, put to some ease with Trowa's calming comment about the American's oath never to lie. So while Heero may not have been sure how to return the gracious comment, if at all, he was put to rest that Duo meant what he said… Even if it caused his new Japanese friend to feel slightly confused and charged from it.  
  
Some minutes later shaking his head Heero grabbed the empty bottles around them heading up to the bar. Walking up behind it to the large trash can there he threw in the old bottles listening to them clang against others. Glancing over his shoulder locking stormy seas with violet orbs, a smug smirk crossed his lips at Duo's amazingly curious expression, most likely due to his being *behind* the bar and grabbing three new bottles before leaving without a word.  
  
Watching the Asian youth walk towards the bar Duo groaned. Great, he was going to get the shit beat out of him and not be able to hold the other off 'cause of his stupid (though honest!) comment on his ass. And what a fine ass it is! His mind crowed grinning while he hung his head a little more keeping the wild haired man in his sights. When Heero entered behind the bar chunking away their old bottles and grabbing new ones he hopped that his surprise didn't show much on his face. What was Heero doing? How come he was able to waltz back there and grab what he wanted to leave without raising a brow from Sam or J-babe? Was he *that* much under Jean's wing? He wanted to sign up!  
  
Alas before he could open his preverbal "loud mouth" the other had walked away with new drinks and the smuggest looking smirk Duo was sure had ever graced those chiseled features. Finding that he wasn't in fact going to get the shit beat out of him, much less that Heero looked like he didn't care what was said - which was a wonderful thing! - Duo stood from his stool to follow catching up and making endless chatter, bantering back and forth between his friend before Heero had mentioned some hour later that he needed to go, had a long day ahead of him tomorrow.  
  
Duo and Trowa bid him a farewell with promise to meet him there tomorrow after work. With that and a wave, Heero was gone. Back in the bar behind him, Duo still talking up a storm to his French companion was suddenly interrupted by a quiet, "I remember that name…" from Trowa.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I know that name from somewhere… Yuy… I wonder though…" but Duo had shrugged him off anxious to get another game in before leaving himself. He started a new job in two days; he needed to get his things in order before going.  
  
'  
  
~*~ @ ~*~  
  
Sweetheart before this night is through   
  
I could fall in love with you  
  
~*~ @ ~*~ @ ~*~  
  
'  
  
.  
  
/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\  
  
'  
  
* Tsuki Doriimaa's Tengoku = Moon Dreamer's Heaven  
  
'  
  
^_^ 2nd and final part coming soon! ^_^ Please review and let me know whatcha think thus far!  
  
.  
  
Arigatou! ~ AR  
  
. 


	2. Part Two FINAL PART unless y'all other...

~ Crazy Is As Crazy Does, pt.2~  
  
By: Anime Redneck  
  
6-24-03 ~ 7-12-03  
  
'  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the GW Guys nor the song "Mi Vida Loca" by Pam Tillis'. I do however own the plot, meh truck and ye canna 'ave either! ^__^ I also don't own MC Hammer's "Hammer Time"... Hot Action Cop's "Fever for the Flava"... or Micheal Peterson's "Lost In The Shuffle".. or umm that one song from Waynes World, "Ballroom Blitz"... there's only small snipits of them in here...  
  
Notes: .Okies, we all know it's a songfic, and the song lyrics for such are between the ~*~ @ ~*~ .. rightly so. BUT there's also slong lyrics INSIDE the story itself.. that have nothing to do with Pam Tillis' song... Those lyrics are known like this.. "~See?"~ ..that shows the lyrics... okies now your free to go read. ^_^  
  
'  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
'  
  
~*~ @ ~*~  
  
Sweetheart before this night is through   
  
I could fall in love with you  
  
~*~ @ ~*~ @ ~*~  
  
'  
  
It was a wonderful day! Hopping from street corner to corner, neglecting to drive that day Duo's smile lit the sky. He had most of his new apartment put together, all his more valuable things settled; which meant his entertainment system and bedroom were set ready to go. He had spent all day indoors, itching for when nightfall came, six o'clock to be precise. And why six o'clock? Easy! His mind cheered. That was the time Heero said he got off and would either drive over or walk over to the Hall.  
  
Duo had spent sometime that night trying to figure out just what the wild haired hot young man drove. Truck maybe? Definitely wasn't a car, Hades could strike him down if it was. Heero just wasn't the type to be driving those dinky little things. Nope, not a car. It was a tie between trucks and motorcycle; either one could bring up a heat raising image. Shifting in his becoming constricting clothing, his mind turned to other things; like Heero Yuy.  
  
Most of the day while half of his hyper mind was figuring out which position his TV, radio, couch, baseball collection and the like would look good in; his other half was pondering the new cutie named Heero Yuy and what he knew of him. Which was nothing.  
  
J-babe hadn't been the best with dislodging information on the man who looked every bit one but still held that childish air to him. Not that he was one to talk! He was twenty-three years old and refused to grow up more then he had to; which left him acting like a hyper active little kid at most times. But this Heero had him fit to be tied. J-babe had at least assured him that Heero was turning twenty-five in a few little months - like two! - and that he was a very serious fellow to be around.  
  
Well ya could've fooled him! The whole time Duo had been around the quiet Japanese the night before he had noticed that even if he didn't talk, wasn't joining in some small joke with him, his eyes sparkled the loveliest shade of blue in the Hall's lighting; noticed how they twinkled with mirth at his and Trowa's brotherly bickering. Sure the guy was "serious" looking, more so while he was quiet, but there wasn't the problem of having to remove some "stick from his ass" like most "serious" people he knew. Heero looked the part don't get him wrong! Heero most certainly looked like a sever pain in the ass when it was time to have fun. Like he would be the first person to protest against it saying he had work to do and try weaseling out of it.  
  
But he didn't act it!  
  
Usually people like that would *not* be that open towards complete and total strangers. If anything they were cold faced, beyond quiet, snapped at the smallest joke made on them, looked like they'd shit rocks to crystal if pressed to have any amount of fun and be the first to call it a night and bark out a "bye" never bothering with a "goodbye".  
  
Heero Yuy may have looked like the perfect "serious" person on anyone's sheet personalities, but he sure blew the dickens outta his "serious person analysis" he'd thought up. Frowning a little Duo waited for the light to change. He was still a good five blocks from the Hall.  
  
Heero Yuy was a serious person; no one could mistake that in him. It was his chiseled features, those piercing blue eyes... the build of his body that screamed "martial arts!" and the air around him, his aura some people would call it, were quite stern in nature. Hell, the way he walked was at times with precise movements! So Heero wherever he worked was sure to be called a hard ass behind his back. Somehow Duo knew while the other worked he didn't take any shit and playing around was a no-no.  
  
But then there's that other side to him. The side that his aura of dark intense blue, held lighter edges, softening the other color... the way his eyes would light up twinkling at a joke, how they narrowed a little sparkling at the ones he threw out while trying to look serious about them. He failed miserably at it. You don't smirk while trying to be serious about joking; it just kills the whole thing! But Duo hadn't minded one damn bit. Hell no! Not when that smirk made him look even more handsome then he already looked. It had to be a crime, to change the lip sitting so little and make his appearance more beautiful.  
  
Then again, that was Heero for you. He had come to find out that Heero was full of many surprises, twists and turns of his personality that were sure to keep him guessing all the while. Like that having a kiddish air about him deal. How the hell does one as him, as old as he is, as "rough" as he is... his life had to be some sort of Hell to get him acting like a army man of forty something... But how the Hell in all of that did he retain parts of him that looked and acted like a curious child? Could anyone answer that for him, please? Even J-babe hadn't been able to answer him that besides a, "'Es a strong lad Duo hun. Ain't 'ad tha best ah beh thinkin'... ye just need ta git ta know 'im."  
  
That did *not* help him any!  
  
He's strong. Duo knew this. If picking his ass up a good four inches off the floor without looking like it was a strain to move him out of his way was any indication of Heero's strength, then Duo knew this first hand when he wouldn't move out of the other's shooting area the other night. Trowa had gotten quite the shock and laugh out of that happening.  
  
He also knew, like he thought before, that Heero's life couldn't have been that easy. There was no way in Hell it would to get him looking like he did. He could be a very strict man, he knew just by gazing at his face, his eyes when they weren't joking around. There had been a few times during the night he'd let them just settle on the Japanese man taking in his appearance, studying him... Heero's eyes had a inward look to them while he thought, they looked colder, harder, to Duo... eyes he had decided he didn't like as much as the lively, sparkling cobalt's from when they talked together.  
  
Smiling hopping up on the next curve Duo's violet orbs turned skyward, noticing the fading colors were turning to look like Heero's eyes. Heero had asked him several times that night about his braid, his pride and joy. He held a childlike curiousness about it, as if he'd never seen anything like it before and was amazed that anyone (male) could have hair like that. Duo had noticed a few times where the deep blues had lighten in color, his sun golden hand reaching out from his side just a bit, as if wanting to touch it to see what he felt like... before he snatched his hand back to his side, a slight frown marring his beautiful face, but those eyes never changed that curious shade of blue. The shade Duo had labeled Heero's "childish" side.  
  
You see... When Heero became curious about something (a thing Duo was sure wasn't shown while working) his eyes lit up this twinkling royal blue color, they kept twinkling until his curiousness was set at ease... Then, when they joked around, they would light up brighter then before almost as if just joining in with others playfully had been denied to him as a kid and he was just figuring out how to do it, how much fun it could be... While Duo wasn't sure on this as being fact, he was willing to bet his entertainment system that it was. There was just something about the guy that pulled at his heart, wanting to be around him, to show him what he'd been missing as a kid and see if he couldn't get him to open up a bit.  
  
Hell, he already had a small wild streak in him! It wouldn't be that much work to get it flared to life fully! Grinning crossing the last street between him and Tsuki Doriimaa's Tengoku, Duo decided taking on making Heero Yuy live life to the fullest was now his new mission in life.  
  
Walking up to the glass doors he stopped, startled. Was that what Jean had in hope for him? When she introduced him to Heero the other night? That he would somehow teach the other boy how to live and have fun like he most likely hadn't in his past years?  
  
"heh Well I'll be damned! J-babe knows me too damn well! And shit if he ain't the looker either!" striding through the door he immediately caught the closed root beer tossed at him with a grin. Mission Accepted.  
  
.  
  
~*~ @ ~*~  
  
Come dancing on the edge with me   
  
Let my passion set you free   
  
~*~ @ ~*~ @ ~*~  
  
`  
  
"Barton slow down!" The other didn't of course, "Trowa!" Damnit his arm was going to be pulled from its socket by the tall amazon if he didn't slow down! He was not in the mood to be running, he had been running all day. While he did not mind, even loved his job, it had been a day for chasing after stupid individuals that never knew when to give up and it was, for once with relief, that he could walk at a normal persons pace. Sadly for him, his partner seemed to want to hurry up to this pool hall he always spoke of.  
  
His auburn haired Frenchman spoke highly of the place and a new friend he had met there. Frowning the young man struggling to keep up with the other's longer legs remembered, he had yet to meet Trowa's other friend he was always meeting there to play pool with. Shaking his head a warily smile formed as the place in question came into view. Though he had yet to meet this mysterious man, his hearing of him never seized. Seemed the other, a year their younger, was a jokester extreme and was always doing something that his partner just *had* to tell him about!  
  
Not that he minded! Oh no, he loved listening to the smooth tenor of Trowa's voice, it always put him at ease on rough days... soothed his sore spots and just made him feel warmer. That, coupled with the admittedly hilarious tales of this Maxwell's doings, was always a nice way to end the day... among other ways... a grin split his tanned lips.  
  
"Come on!" tugging a bit more on the slender arm in his grip Trowa smirked, "Come on!" They were going to be late meeting up with Duo and Heero... if Heero was even here by then. He had a feeling he knew that name, Yuy, from somewhere and if his thoughts were right. Then this night would prove them true, and his key to doing this? The little fiery man to his right.  
  
"I am coming Trowa! Why don't you try slowing down a bit so I can *walk,* then you would not have to be pulling me!" I do not remember one other time when I have seen his this hyper. It was amusing really, the darker skinned man smiled thoughtfully. It seemed his partner had finally found someone other then himself, which he could enjoy a more or less quiet time together. It was wonderful, truly since he was always withdrawn from people to not make new friends.  
  
They had been living in this town a good four years now and Trowa had yet to make new friends. It was only recently the last year or so that he had started coming home telling of a longhaired braided goofball known as Duo Maxwell; and how he had persisted in bugging his tall friend until they played a game of pool and the other opened up having fun. Needless to say that is exactly what it took to get his tall friend from his personal shell he encased himself in when not about the house.  
  
"We're here!!" The cheer, so unlike Trowa of two years ago, broke him from his retrieve. Looking up he found they were standing in front of an oddly nice looking building made to look like a bamboo forest... It was peculiar... he had to give credit there. The design would surely draw the eyes of many, having them wonder (like he was) what was inside of it. It looked like an antique shop, though from Trowa's telling him, he knew it was actually a pool hall. There was a beautifully done sign proclaiming, 'Tsuki Doriimaa's Tengoku'.  
  
Now his Japanese was a little shaky from lack of use, but if his memory served him right, and it usually did... then 'Tsuki Doriimaa's Tengoku' translated into, 'Moon Dreamers Heaven'. A lovely name indeed, the sign was well arranged for such a place.  
  
"Then lets enter and not keep your friends waiting, shall we?" smiling at the door held open the shorter of the two entered stopping after a few feet. It was... most interesting... he thought glancing around. The homely air of the place, for there was one, was unlike any other pool hall he had been to... Given those other places had no homely feel to it. This place was truly different from others... if not by the feel of it, then by the majorly clashing of Irish-Scottish with Western American.  
  
He liked it. Was about to say as much, but he was suddenly cut off by his partner belting out, "Mama Jean!!" in a voice louder then he had previously heard yet. Embarrassed to admit, he jumped a few good inches at the unexpected cry, whipping around to glare half heartily up at the other man. Apparently it was not an uncommon occurrence because no one in the Hall seemed too interested in the shout, merely turning scant seconds to see who had called out; some were even smiling at them! That, dear he say, startled him just a small bit.  
  
"Tro-darlin'? Beh tha ye laddie?!" hurrying her short plump body around the back's corner Jean smiled when she caught sight of her taller then life (for no one yet had beaten this lad's height) long banged endeavor. She had been set on getting that boy to open up since she met him the third time finding out he just moved here - two years ago! - and hadn't yet made another friend. Well she rightly set about changing *that* little tune and had him dancing the jig with that young Duo lad in no time at all! Duo was her best arsenal to use when she wanted some friendly company for her new people to open up to. Call her nosey or just old fashioned and sensitive, but she had a feeling for people and what they needed. Might've been just her motherly side, but she acted on it without a thought if she knew good would be brought from it.  
  
"Trowa lad!" And he had a friend with him tonight! Now what was his name again? Wufa? Wula? Oh! Wufei! Such a strange name she guessed, but then so was her Heero's! Ambling up to the tallest of the pair she slung her small arms around his chest hugging him tightly; he wouldn't break... her on the other hand with her boys' hugs? Just might. Chuckling smiling at him, "'Ow ye doin' laddie? Deye know Duo beh 'ere alreade?"  
  
Returning the woman's hug, though gentler, Trowa smiled down at her, "Yes, I figured he would be. He wastes no time in coming here any more."  
  
"Nae!" She had noticed that also. Duo lad was nearly an hour early off in there chattering to anyone about anything like he always did waiting on his friends to come by. "Definitla nae since 'e beh meetin' 'Ero-pup!" Eyes twinkling in her own humored thoughts she turned hazel-blues on the shorter man, one she was happy to note was about her height, just about an inch or so taller then her, she could still look him in the eye without lifting her hand and getting a neck cramp.  
  
Eye sweeping over the lithe strong looking Asian beside her French boy Jean nodded to herself approving of him. Oh she rightly knew it didn't really matter what she thought of the other for her Trowa to like him, but she knew too, that Trowa was watching for her approval having told her several times about the Chinese man he loved. She could see what there was to like about this boy. He had fiery passionate, velvet doe like eyes, hair like silk; his face was almost like that of her Heero-love's... chiseled but more rounded giving him a softer look that she was sure, most took and ran with... and ended up on their ass more times then not! Because like her Heero-love, she could see the slender muscles hidden under cameral flesh; though where Heero's was more noticeable this lad's was well hidden.  
  
"An ye" not giving any warning of her coming, nor him the time to back off like he looked ready to do, Jean sidestepped three to the smaller boy engulfing him into a comforting hug with small arms. She felt him jump and tense, probably not sure what to do casting a questioning glance to his lover. Jean wanted to giggle at him she could picture it, but then she felt his body relax a little, his arms raise to awkwardly hug her back. Pulling away slowly, settling her hands on his misty gray covered shoulders, "Ye Wufei, are mightle welcome in meh 'umble abode!" stepping back over towards Trowa smiling Jean motioned the tall lad down to her level whispering in his ear watching as his eyes widened a bit standing back up smiling brighter then she'd seen yet.  
  
"Erm..." glancing from one to the other Wufei gave a nervous little bow, "Pleased to meet you..." how unjust, he forgot the ladies name! Oh, "...Jean" almost forgotten.  
  
"Aw now!" waving his skittish attempt off, "None of tha now laddie! Meh names Mary Jean Scott! Bu' ye canna call meh Mama Jean like tha rest of meh boys 'ere!"  
  
Wufei blinked, studied the woman a bit more and nodded, smiling just a little, "Alright... Mama Jean" the name sounded... funny... rolling off his full lips like that. He'd never called anyone 'Mama' before. It usually was not proper where he was from... that and his mother had died while he was very young, so he hadn't the chance to call anyone that. He had a father though, so he knew how to treat men; it was women he held back with... for some reason he was not comfortable around women. Maybe it was the lack of a mother figure in his life while growing up, or maybe it was some other reason, buried deep within his subconscious.  
  
But this tiny little lady made him feel... welcomed? At ease almost... Maybe it was the atmosphere of her pool hall or the fact that she hugged him like one of her own children? Or even still, the possibility that Trowa did not trust easily and had held this woman like she was his own mother... someone that Wufei had come to learn Trowa had not known, like himself, he was motherless while growing up. And this lady, Mary Jean, acted like (what he presumed) a natural mother to him... and to himself, someone she didn't even know! Or... turning his onyx eyes towards his French lover Wufei was forced to second-guess that last comment. Maybe, just maybe, Trowa had talked to her about him and thus she knew him already? Or felt like it. Either way, she made him feel more at ease then any other woman he had ever known... or ever would know.  
  
"Great! Now ye betta beh 'eadin' on ta tha back t'ere Duo-lad's tearin' 'em up!"  
  
"Can you send back two root beers please Mama Jean?"  
  
"Aye lad, aye! Ah'll just beh sendin' Sam-love back t'ere wit' 'em for ye." catching the confused look in his partner's eyes, Jean smiled turning to him, "Sam beh meh engaged" voice filled with loving warmth, "We beh gittin' married in four months!" Her eyes, Wufei was sure, could not have gotten any brighter, "Ye can come wit ye lover 'ere! Ah canna make ye another spot!" Nodding to herself Jean waved them on, "Ye betta git goin' now loves, ye've got a 'iper Duo back yonder."  
  
"Gods no..." shaking his head Trowa hurriedly lead his wondering lover to the back of the Hall where Jean directed him and noticed that this time, they had the back center table, where no one could see them, only if they came round the corners or someone played on the two tables beside them, could they be seen.  
  
It was as they were turning the corner, Trowa's soft hand on the small of the Chinese's back guiding him, that they briefly saw a brown snake like object fly around prior to the sound of balls cracking. Swirling around in joyous circles at sinking three balls with one shot Duo was opening his mouth to yelp a cheer when he caught sight of Trowa's unique hair style entering around the corner before said boy did; instead of his cry of victory, he yelled out, "TROWA!! YOU'RE HERE!!!"  
  
He was starting to like the place around him; the decor was nice, if not a bit odd... in the mixing of Irish and Western... yet Jean was able to pull it off nicely. He was, however, starting to really wonder about the woman when the full sized kilt hanging on the wall came into view. Was someone walking around town in just his briefs wondering where his skirt was? Gods above, what a sad case that would be! Snickering quietly he turned his attention to his partner opening his mouth to ask a question when an obnoxiously loud, "TROWA!! YOU'RE HERE!!!" cut him off causing him to jump a good foot shaking, "SHIT!"  
  
Rounding the corner, Trowa fully leading him now, his face went red with either embarrassment or the scare of being blind-sided by a deafening voice most not anticipated. Seeing the culprit bouncing on the balls of his feet presumably having been waiting on them... rather, waiting on Trowa, Wufei's eyes narrowed, "Ancestors above man, don't *DO* THAT!" Gods his heart was still racing! How many people had he scared with a yell like that!? He could've sworn one poor child dived under the nearest pool table!  
  
.  
  
~*~ @ ~*~  
  
Here in the firelight I see your tattoo   
  
Mi vida loco, so you're crazy too  
  
~*~ @ ~*~ @ ~*~  
  
`  
  
"You're crazy Duo... I think Sam up front heard and broke a glass over it."  
  
"Shit!" he actually looked shocked through is grinning, "Do ya think he'll charge me for it?" he chuckled.  
  
"Nae if'n ye go clean it up!"  
  
Jumping at the sudden voice Duo swore, "Jesus Mary mother of God, don't *DO* THAT!"  
  
"Justice!" Wufei laughed out loud, "Teaches you right ya damned fool!"  
  
Watching between the two Jean smiled happily with herself. Yes, those two would bring quite the racket into their semi-quiet home. Setting down the requested drinks plus one for Duo, she heard his muffled air breathed, "Well I guess I should go help clean it up." She was about to say something to this when a new voice joined the club, soft but strong and loud in it's own way.  
  
"You don't have to I've already taken care of it."  
  
There was a smirk behind the voice that caused two new peacefully relaxed people to jump out of their skin. "Hell's Angels be damned! Don't *DO* THAT!" one shouted clutching under his leather jacket where his heart was. The other, jumping for the third time that damn night, glared, "Cotton pickin' son of a--Don't *DO* THAT!!"  
  
To the newly arrived Heero, it was the funniest thing in the world. The two had jumped crying out at the same time. Each 'don't do that' was spoken in sync with the other despite Duo's more colorful, longer, word usage; he spoke faster.  
  
Getting over his jumping at Duo's yelling Wufei had started to settle into the warm arms behind him. I was calming down when Mary entered; at least she was someone else in the premises I knew besides Trowa. This Duo fellow, for there's no one else this could be, was a bright spot of sudden acting loud mouth. Trowa had warned me of this; but I didn't listen. Alas, it shouldn't shock me much more now, hopefully. "You don't have to I've already taken care of it." Good gods above! Jumping once more joining Duo in the air I notice with some amount of dark humor we yell out our previous lines before I notice and mentally pull out who the voice belongs to. "YUY!?" This was certainly becoming an interesting night.  
  
"Chang" Heero nodded, not seeming phased as he took his jacket off hanging it on the hook nailed to the wall by their small round tables. Duo, he noticed was now leaning against the pool table watching him like a hawk, a calculating look in his violet eyes. Striking him curious, arching a fine brown brow turning, he questioned, "What?"  
  
Arching a brow of his own Duo smirked tilting his head to the side, "You know each other?"  
  
Hearing the question Wufei's face scrunched up cutely. Did these people not know of Yuy's occupation? How long had they known one another again? Then, like lightening is attracted to the earth it hit him. They'd only been acquainted a single day; they hadn't the time or opportunity to bring up his job standings yet. It would have been rather rude of either man to ask straight out what Yuy did for a living. It made sense. Shrugging mentally he straightened up a bit before walking off to get a cue stick of his own. No use in standing around just talking might as well play too.  
  
Examining the cues hanging in a rack he called over his shoulder, "He's my superior" not sounding as if it bothered him any. It did not, in fact, ruffle his black feathers at all. Yuy was a superb person to work with. He was strict and to the point, did not let for others to dawdle while he was in station, if they did, they would never do it again. His imposing attitude while at work had seen to many a reformed man. Wufei choose his stick with a pleased smirk.  
  
"Your superior?" blinking large violet eyes in confusion Duo watched as Trowa re-racked the balls, Heero moved to choose his own stick, smirking right along with the new Chinese looking guy, he took to as Wufei. "What the hell do you do Heero?" moving to take his own stick back in hand before Trowa could take it like he was known to do.  
  
Finishing up racking with throwing the eight ball into the fray, Trowa smiled at the confused man, his own little joke quietly laughing in his mind. He was right! "You didn't know?" There was no way, he knew, that Duo could know what Heero did for a living. He did however know what Wufei did since he often talked about his small love; although if one wished to remain unharmed it was best not to call Chang Wufei 'small'. Turning around Trowa inspected said man appreciatively, "He works with Wufei." He had hopes that would get his braided mind working enough to figure it out.  
  
"Well I assumed that much bang boy!" chuckling Duo shook his head, mind flying to remember what the hell the tight pony tail wearing man did. He knew it, knew what it was... it was poking him, laughing at him in the back of his head. What the hell was it...? Oh shit! Violet eyes widened, mouth opening in shock while his quick feet turned on a dime nearly smacking into the Japanese man as he walked back to the table, "Holy shit! You're a COP!?"  
  
Stopping abruptly to avoid collision with the pretty cute, hyper questioning - cute!? - American, Heero's smirk seemed to widen a bit, just nearly riding on a borderline real, amused, smile. "Just figured that out, ne?"  
  
Trowa lined up his shot, "His braid slows down the thought process" pulled back and rushed forward watching in satisfaction as the balls scattered to the far corners, leaving not a one bunched into groups.  
  
Wufei snickered ducking his head a bit to hide his grin when Jean looked over at him. She smiled; again putting him at ease amongst people he did not know, or rather know well enough personally, before she walked off leaving them to their own demise. Gods why did that sound appropriate for the four of them?  
  
"May be with all the weight," Heero's semi-monotone tenor started without missing a beat as he stood to take his shot, since while Trowa broke, no balls entered pockets. He eyed the table, "but I fail to see how it slows the progression of words from mind to mouth."  
  
"Hey! Hey now!"  
  
Sinking two balls Heero looked up smirking, one brow yet again rose in silent question.  
  
"Don't talk as if I'm not here! I'll tell J-babe on ya!!"  
  
The threat was good, they all knew it, but it was also hollow. Jean would not lift a finger against them... well, two minds reconsidered that thought... she'd in the least slap their arms playfully, but that was it.   
  
Shrug, "Go ahead" he missed his shot passing the table to his now new friend and comrade of three years.  
  
"Fine! Fine screw it then!" he was cornered, knew when it was a loosing fight... "So you're a cop, and his superior. So what the hell standing are you?"  
  
"That is not a nice way to phrase the question, Maxwell."  
  
"It's Duo, please" smiling, eyes sparkling, "and I know. Sorry bub, can't change the clay."  
  
Shrugging elegantly Wufei let a small smile grace his lips, "I am a Sergeant. Yuy-" glancing over his shoulder to the man at the tables for permission of using his first name, he was pleased to note the small smile and nod Heero granted him. "Heero, as my superior, would make him a Lieutenant."*  
  
"Bas ass!" stalking the table, trying to find an easy shot Duo turned to glare at the two Asians in the corner talking it up quietly, he guessed getting to know one another like him and Trowa got to know him the night before. Between Heero and Wufei... they hadn't left him a shot in Hell! But! He was nicknamed Shinigami for a reason; he'd find one! And while he searched, he could gain everyone's attention with his beautifully smooth voice and goofy jokes.  
  
  
  
.  
  
~*~ @ ~*~  
  
Mi vida loca over and over   
  
Destiny turns on a dime  
  
~*~ @ ~*~ @ ~*~  
  
`  
  
"Mary darlin', come ova here an look at this! Ah think we've a situation." Sam's joyful voice broke Jean from her chattering with a pleasant brown haired woman that kept her hair in the most particular style... braided pigtails rolled into bun on either side of her head... Strange, but a nice woman with that ginger haired young man courting about a small red headed child with them. Nice couple really. Excusing herself politely Jean quietly shuffled over to where her love was standing on the far wall from the bar, watching the back of the room. Now, she knew it had to do with her boys, but what, she had no clue of.  
  
Seeing Sam wink at her, moving down towards the back Jean rose a brow. Wot was tha bloody man up ta? Intending to find out she followed stopping beside him looking up into his shimmering eyes before turning her own towards the middle back table. Whatever her mind had conjured up; joking boys laughing and pushing one another... was not what laid before her hazel-blue pools now.Snaking an arm around that wonderfully slim waist Jean leaned into her lovers side smiling warmly at the sight which greeted her eyes, making her feel that young again.  
  
"Get back here!" The Chinese, Wufei her mind reminded her, lightly shouted chasing Duo around the pool table on the floor. Said braided boy was standing *on* her poor pool table; she was grateful the tall lad had sense enough to take his shoes off leaving his feet padded in gray socks before he decided to climb up on it.  
  
"NO!" Duo wasn't that stupid, he knew he'd be killed or even worse for the comment he made about the Chinese cop. How was he to know he was sensitive about his height? Snickering hopping over one caramel hand dotting out to grab his ankle in what was sure to be a very painful meeting with the table. Duo still thought that it'd be cute to dress the Chinese up in a kiddy sailor suit, have him stand beside the amazon Frenchman claiming he was his "Captain". Laughing as a hand brushed past the bottom of his foot tickling it, he couldn't help but smile wider at just how true that might've been and on how many levels.  
  
"Good evening" he mocked smirking, his voice lowered to that of the sun tanned man's, "I'm Trowa Barton, captain of Chang Wufei's Dragon craft." He damn near fell off the end of the table with a misplaced jump watching the long banged man spit out his root beer at the jest while the Japanese man laughed aloud, smile threatening to break his handsome face. Duo never noticed it before, but when Heero smiled enough, he got the cutest dimples and his eyes crinkled up just so in the corners!  
  
"Duo..."  
  
Not being put off while dancing to save his poor socked feet from the raging dragons talons, "Now I'd like to turn your attention to the fuming dragling to my right trying to stake me with a pool stick." Smirking, he avoided the jabs best he could on the small table, "This dragon, a Chinese Shinlong type, has his mind confused with that of a Knight, which is usually known to slay his kind... and die in the process" snickering he wasn't sure if *he* would live through this. "It seems he might have a split personality complex or the such. You see this lovely dragling here? The one with his shinny ebon hair coming out from the restricted holding device he's forced to wear, his face flushed a nice cherry color?"  
  
Heero sorted sipping from his root beer like his quiet companion watching Duo antics while simultaneously doing a wonderful job of avoiding Wufei's attempts to snatch a leg and bring the chatterbox down, in turn, effectively cutting off his amusing (though embarrassing he was sure for the Chinese) tale.  
  
"He belongs to the long banged species known as TroBar. A strange intriguing species of enormous heights, odd lion like qualities and overly abnormal frontal hair growth. His stealth like qualities make birds in flight jealous, though his long legs assist him on sneaking up on his selected pray - the dragling here - his hair precedes him, giving his current position away."  
  
"Duo..."  
  
"I believe the young TroBar is currently worried for his pray's health, the unsightly shade of red he's turned is- OW!" Did Wufei just *bite* him?! "I think" hopping from foot to foot, lightly kicking at the offending person, "the Dragling has started teething." Laughing at the growl he received Duo grinning, "Maybe it would be best to ice this little monster down! OW damnit! He gets any redder we'll have to call the EMCRT's** in to help him... or" a devious smirk crossed his lips, "lock the Dragling and TroBar in a room together to let them handle the problem on their own."  
  
Giggling insanely burrowing her head in Sam's chest Jean couldn't help the gales of laughter that flowed from her small form. Duo lad was a riot! She'd done heard him use much more amusing stuff, but that there was rightly so to her! Good Lords above her! What was she going to do with that boy?  
  
Head stuck to the Irish man's chest she missed what Sam did not as Wufei snuck behind the laughing American, stick in hand sliding it in front of his socked feet. "Gotcha!" was the only warning that rang through the Hall as the stick was pulled backwards.  
  
"Wha?-Off!" Oh Hades... can't breathe... must breathe... Taking deep breaths, filling his lungs and releasing them, Duo tried prying his eyes open, wondering why it was so quite besides the others playing pool and the juke boxes music blaring. Shocked would have sufficed, maybe it was an understatement, he wasn't sure right yet... But he was startled to find he was laying back on the ground, staring up into twinkling cobalt eyes, lips twitching upwards into a wider grin at the violet orbs blinking at him. "Oro?"  
  
Wufei laughed shaking his head standing from his crouched position holding the guilty looking cue stick, "Unbelievable. I told you" turning to the other two still crouched, "His heads thick. You can't harm him."  
  
Standing, joining his Dragon lover, Trowa nodded, "I told you that braid was his shield. Nothing can penetrate it."  
  
"Probably stops bullets."  
  
Smirking Heero helped the crazy American to his feet watching as he bounced a few times before striking a pose, "Ya can't touch this!" doing a small jig. Stopping rather suddenly as his instincts kicked in catching the cue thrown at him quickly falling backwards on the pool table. Lying there, he glared at the chuckling Asian, blue eyes shimmering mirth at him. "That; was so not cool man."  
  
"~Schools back in sucka.~" Lifting his stick, aiming, jabbing forward softly Heero started prodding Duo's ticklish sides drawing muffled laughter from the boy, trying not to show he was affected by his tickling; he failed. Cocking his hip to the side, right hand resting on it comfortably, his other holding his cue upright Heero opened his mouth, eyes looking every bit as devilish as the violet pools, "~It's been getting so hot, living with the things you do to me.~"  
  
Edging up on the table hopping off the other side across from the almond eyed Japanese, Duo's mouth quirked in a grin, knowing where this was starting to go, wondering how it would end, "~My dreams are getting so strange, like to tell you everything I've seen.~"  
  
Trowa exchanged looks with Wufei, eyes curious, "Think they're alright? They're eyes are glazing."  
  
"Maybe, lets just wait and see... Heero's probably got a way to get Duo back in line."  
  
"If Duo was ever 'in line.'" Trowa smirked settling beside his small love. Something was most peculiar about their wording.  
  
Stalking around the table, taking turns to shoot between jesting words with the other Heero leaned over, rear in the air giving the American a damn fine view if he did say so himself. "~Made it through Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday, made it through Friday night.~" Shifting his position, Duo watched the jeans snag tighter, "~Work week drove me outta my mind, now it's out of sight.~" Pulling his arm back, "~Got 'til Sunday to do things our way here's how's it gonna be,~" letting it rip forward slamming into the cue ball he smirked sinking two others before standing to eye the table for his next shot, "~I'll follow you out on that floor, if you'll follow me~" eyes darting quickly to the small area for dancing before he moved to take the next shot.  
  
Eyes sparkling, the goofiest grin ever to be on his face Duo nodded to the beat in his head, opposite the one now playing while answering how he would, lining up his own shot, returning the viewing favor, "~We're gonna get loooossst... in the shuffle... It's gonna be all night, hold tight, feels right now kinda scuffle, An invitation to dance kinda shuffle...~"  
  
"I think they've lost it Tro... Duo's even singing - if that can be called singing - in key."  
  
"Well... no one proclaimed him a bad one... I'm more worried about Heero... that's the most I've ever heard him speak before."  
  
Nodding Wufei grinned, "There's nowhere to run to baby... nowhere to hide... Duo's stuck like chuck."  
  
"Alright now" pointing his cue at the other man Duo narrowed his eyes good-naturedly, "My name ain't Chuck. I ain't stuck, and there's always somewhere to run!" grinning, twirling the stick around catching it under his arm, much in the same way that a person held a rifle down faced, "Trust me, that I know."  
  
"I'm sure you would with all the dogs chasing after you."  
  
"HEY! What the Hell does *that* mean!?"  
  
Worried on the way this was going, Trowa stood turning his stick away from his Chinese love with a smirk, "It means, with all you eat, you attract quite a crowd."  
  
Not being deterred, Wufei stood up beer in one hand, cue in the other; taking a sip he tipped the bottle at the braided man, "How many cops have you run from?"  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
Nodding to himself, smirk in place he placed the bottle down to take his shot ignoring the looks Heero and Trowa were throwing him. "So he's "Innocent" hmm?"  
  
Heero snorted on a laugh, quickly bounding to his bottle drinking from it before Duo could ask him anything.  
  
"Wha..." eyes darting from one cop to the other, then to the Frenchman, "What the Hell are you both trying to imply there?"  
  
"Imply? We don't know what you're talking about."  
  
Avoiding the question, moving to collect the empty bottles and wondering up front for new ones Heero walked back noticing that his American was still glaring thoughtfully at the other two; his violet orbs locking on his with a gleam he wasn't sure he liked when coming around the corner. Setting the drinks down, Heero picked up his cue after Trowa's quiet telling of his turn.  
  
"Heero?" his voice sweetly inviting Duo walked to the tables end, across from the Japanese man, smiling, "Your going to tell me what Wu-wu meant, right?"  
  
That voice, held a cunning mischief beneath it. One that had his nerves screaming for him to run; his mind however was intrigued at what might happen. He hadn't met someone like the braided man before. He was energetic to the point that put a power plant to shame. Yet, the way his mind and mouth worked, made one wonder just what he was capable of... speaking of which... What was Duo's job? He was never one to care what people did, but this young man... What would be something he would do?  
  
"Heero?"  
  
Refusing the urge to jump back, the sweet tenor closer then it had been while musing, Heero looked up from his positioning, silently questioning the American.  
  
"You're going to tell me right?"  
  
Why was Duo fluttering his eyelids like that? "Tell you what?" What was the question again?  
  
Seeing the clouding of eyes Duo smiled to himself. Gotcha right where I wantcha! "Why am I "Innocent"?" he repeated his question for the others benefit.  
  
"Are you confused on why you're "Innocent" Duo?" Wufei smirked.  
  
"Are you saying your not?"  
  
Duo blushed looking if a bit sheepish.  
  
Lips quirking into an amused smile Heero straightened up turning to lean against the table, "Are you blushing Duo?" Heero prodded, starting to grin, "I wasn't aware that "Innocents" like you blushed so easily."  
  
"Heero..." Duo growled feeling his face redden more.  
  
Popping his hips back against the pool table moving forward to the small one between Wufei and Trowa, Heero made moved to grab his drink. That obviously wasn't what Duo was intending on him to do. Frowning at the shorter mans back Duo moved forward, tongue hanging out the corner of his mouth, eyes locked on two round globes. Well, he wasn't doing anything else, and that comment *did* deserve some sort of come back, right? Nodding to himself flipping his braid over his shoulder, violet eyes twinkled as he moved backwards and jumped forward.  
  
Fingers closing around the brown colored bottle right on target, Heero smirked when no reply came from the American's direction. He was going to open his mouth, going to say that he was only joking when suddenly he was jolted forward grabbing the small table for support, thankful that it was screwed into the wall as he grabbed on stopping himself just before his head would have hit said wall. He really needed to ask Jean about getting larger tables. He wondered briefly why his butt was suddenly throbbing. Turning slowly, root beer forgotten for the movement, cobalt eyes settled on a satisfyingly grinning Shinigami, violet pools smirking back at him, arms crossed over his chest.  
  
.  
  
~*~ @ ~*~  
  
I go where the wind blows   
  
You can't tame a wild rose   
  
Welcome to my crazy life   
  
~*~ @ ~*~ @ ~*~  
  
`  
  
"Problem?" full tiers asked quirking upwards.  
  
Shaking his head lightly, eyes gaining their own light, Trowa was starting to edge from his chair heading up to the front for some reason or another that Heero wasn't in mind to wonder on. Wufei however, just nodded to his love, staying to watch the happenings. No one ever noticed when Trowa slinked back into their area setting about moving on the other side of the pair.  
  
"No, no problem at all." Heero answered then paused, smirking while casually curling his index finger towards him, "Come here Duo" voice low, smooth, like velvet his voice beckoned the other man over, his azure eyes closing slightly, ever watchful as the thigh long braided man moved over slowly. It was amusing, Heero decided, his hand moving backwards searching for something.  
  
Eyeing Heero carefully, mind going miles a minute over what was in store... the way those beautiful eyes were at half-mast like... like he was going to... Oh my Hades... Duo repressed a shiver; thankful his long sleeves were hiding his goose bumps. Heero wasn't going to... was he? He had never really been well... there was the Nun at the orphanage where he used to live and stopped by now and again, but that was it... Was Heero honestly going to... to k-kiss him? Oh boy! Mentally he grinned widely, a goofy little version of himself doing the Irish jig happily.  
  
He had no qualms whatsoever on the Japanese cop giving him a kiss. Hell since meeting him that's nearly all that played over his mind! Well... besides trying to figure the many pleasant layers of him out. Forget the frickin' fact he had met him near two days ago! There was something like loving someone on first or second sight wasn't there? Didn't someone say love at first sight was rare and should be handled carefully... or something like that? Well... didn't really matter now did it? He liked Heero... Heero liked him... from what he could tell. Duo always prided himself on reading people and while Heero Yuy proved to be the best challenge for his abilities, he could tell the slight shorter man liked him to some extent... Now... maybe he could figure out how much?  
  
Yes, he was going to figure out just how much now. If that hard assed man was showing the half-mast eyed want openly... then there was something there to be said about all this. Besides... his mind wondered watching the other while inching ever so slowly closer; Heero looked absolutly gorgeous. One hip thrown to the side ever so much, his right hand beckoning him, the other off tucked behind him (or so he guessed), those sharp clear eyes begging him onward, calling to him, showing a warmth Duo hadn't seen in many persons eyes for himself... and, there was something else in those eyes, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it... Shrugging mentally he stepped up closer, stopping only a foot away, sure in his own right that the Japanese would close the distance between them for he wasn't sure that he was able to move much more without tripping over his own soak clad feet or throwing himself at the few shorter man.  
  
Eyes ever watchful on the two closing the gap between one another Wufei wondered just what his superior was up to? He had to admit to himself, and his lover whom had questioned him several times that night, if Heero was truly nothing like he was the last few days at the Hall. Answering in as plain, sharp voiced as ever, as if giving a righted command, the Chinese had assured the Frenchman that Heero Yuy, was never, ever, this open around others. Ever. It was not something that was done. He was, as they say at the office behind the others back: "A hard ass that wouldn't know a bit of fun it kicked him in the nuts."  
  
Wufei did not understand at all whoever made up the imaginative sentence to describe Yuy, but on the job, that was how he acted. There was no taking or giving of "shit" while he was there. You acted up, in any way, you were sure to be set straight quickly and effectively. Yuy's methods of dealing with delinquent officers was one reason their station was one of the top notch in the city, if not the state, his calculating mind amended.  
  
Seeing what was to come Wufei stood, drink and cue in hand as he nudged the taller man motioning to the side where the other pool table was, not in use, for a safe place to wait. It still wasn't quite clear in his mind, just what Heero had planned for the American, but whatever it was, whatever it looked like, it was going to me messy. From Duo's look, it seemed the latter thought a kiss was in short comings. And maybe, he was right, Wufei wasn't sure... a voice whispering in the back of his mind just alerted him to back away from the duo as quick as possible as he tracked the tanned muscled arm moving backwards, groping around on their small table for something. This, it seemed, was the start of it all, the Hell that hit Tsuki Doriimaa's Tengoku like a wet freight train.  
  
Perched on the unused pool table Trowa's crystal emerald eyes observed the pair standing now near nose to nose, watched the particular moment as others slowly stopped their own games to peek around the corner at what was to happen; no doubt his quickly rushing up front to pick up the plastic from Sam had drawn quiet a few stares toward his being. He didn't mind, not at all, his eyes were solely focused on the two men before him, but mostly it was on the Japanese of the pair, as his hand shifted a few centimeters to the right, long thin fingers wrapping around an object, his thumb covering the top as he started to shake it. Trowa smirked shaking his head; from the corner of his eye he could see slim shoulders of his love's shaking with repressed chuckles.  
  
It was sad, he decided, watching as that one arm just kept going up and down, the substance inside the object angering. Duo, poor sweet "Innocent" (he still couldn't stop snickering at that occurrence) Duo, had no clue what his Japanese love interest (oh yes, he knew Duo's 'secret' want of the man) was doing. Never noticed as he leaned in, Heero mimicking him, that his left arm was coming forward, still shaking slightly. Never noticed that Heero did not lean in to kiss him - though the look of caged yarning to do so was there.  
  
All Trowa noticed, had gripped the tables sides to keep from falling off as his velvet almond eyed lover toppled over into him laughing... was when Duo quickly jerked back from the Japanese man sputtering, wiping at his face trying to get his bangs out from his eyes; and Heero standing there, looking quite pleased with an empty root beet bottle clasped loosely in his left hand, its contents now decorating the braided man.  
  
This was it! He was going to kiss him now! Laughing giddily to himself quietly, Duo leaned forward, eyes closing without his consent as he moved just a wee bit more towards the gravity pulling man in front of him. What the hell was it about Yuy that made him want to get closer regardless of the dangers there might be and never leave? heh Well he'd bet his ass (and maybe more his mind snickered) to find out after this.  
  
Leaning in, holding his position Duo could feel the other's warm breath fanning over his lips, cheeks, his nose... it tickled, sent another round of goose bumps racing through his skin. He could feel it, the breath of sweet coated root beer moving closer, any more, just a bit, and he was sure to feel those lush lips on his. He couldn't wait! In fact, when it became noticeable that said sweet lips had indeed, not moved closer to him, he was contemplating the pros and cons of opening his large curious eyes to see just what the hell was happening to draw much wanted attention away from him onto something else. It was thus, the beginning of his going to open his eyes that it happened...  
  
There was the distinct sound of a low gurgling, then a near milo-second later the sound of hissing before something mightily cold, and *wet* proceeded to coat his warm flushed face... effectively cooling him down below temps that were of his liking. Snapping back quickly, shock keeping him still, Duo slowly brought a hand up, as if moving any faster would make it any less real, any less not likely to actually be happening, and swiped his dripping wet bangs from his eyes rubbing the cold... sticky... substance which suspiciously tasted like root beer, out of his eyes before cracking them open.  
  
Heero Yuy. The Japanese cop superior-better-then-thou-under-him, was grinning (in what Duo absently noted was a sexy way) near ear to ear, looking every bit as pleased with himself as a cat would that just drank sweet ambrosia milk. The look in his sea deep eyes nearly sent his braided head reeling. There was not, he noted, a bit of anger or the liking in them, there was warmth that sent a toasty wave from head to toe through his body, there was mischievousness, cockiness, amusement... overall dominating those lovely sparkling eyes was untold amounts of amusement.  
  
Frowning slightly, head cocking to the side Duo took note of the now empty bottle of root beer in his Japanese friend's hand. His lips turned down more at the sound of snickering laughter that grew with the seconds; glancing over he noticed Wufei had collapsed against Trowa, one slim hand covering his mouth, trying in vain to quiet his laughter, those onyx eyes closed. Trowa likewise, was shaking with quiet chuckles, emerald eyes shinning brightly, almost like he was ready to cry with glee over his drenched situation.  
  
Soon though his eyes reverted back to the empty root beer bottle being held close to a firm chest, like he wanted to be held. One that, no that couldn't be right... Squinting his eyes to peer closer at said bottle he was shocked to notice once again, he was right... The bottle was shaking. Was that even possible? Could bottles shake like that? You should shake them and then let 'em rip as Heero just graciously demonstrated for them all, but shaking on their own wasn't something they did. Thus, his violet orbs traveled up from bottle to shoulders, noted their shaking and moved up still towards the finely well-chiseled face. Heero's rose lips were pressed tightly together, dimples showing, eyes glittering more then before. He could be wrong... very wrong, but Duo doubted it.   
  
Was Heero Yuy, laughing at him? His whole lithe muscle tightened frame was shaking... eyes a brighter blue then he'd seen yet still managing to keep that deep dark mysterious look to them but still showing all their mirth.  
  
Then he heard it; an airy short sound, not too long, very closely cut off from its start.  
  
Turning around sideways, looking over their table, he heard it. An odd sounding bit... one he almost took of coming from the Chinese boy across the way but no, it was too close to be that. Snort, snick. There it was again! Eyes trying to stay trained on the table, ears ever alert Duo waited, had started reaching for his own half finished bottle when it struck again.  
  
Snigger, snort. The distinct sound of someone trying not to laugh.  
  
Arching one delicate brow, pianoest fingers closing over the bottles neck, he calmly, slowly, started to turn back again, his face set in grim determination. Snigger snort. There it was again. That was definitely closer to him then the others. Yes, there were other patrons gathering around them at a respectful distance to stay dry, but he was sure, on his entertainment systems well being, that it was none of them. So thus, his turning around, trying to look like Death warmed over, he startled, nearly dropping his drink as Heero, Mr. Doesn't Take Any Shit At Work, Yuy, burst out into laughter dropping his own bottle carelessly.  
  
His mask, what little there was to begin with, crumbled at the look on the American's face. The plain look that said he was laughing his ass off inside, just a bit miffed that he had dared try to do something like that to him... just didn't... cover well with the look he was about to open up a Keg of Whoop Ass on his Japanese finely toned muscle. Sorry, just wasn't working. Dropping the bottle leaning against the pool table, which his mind just recognized was covered snugly in plastic, he let his eyes roam over the sopping wet violet eyed American and sniggering again, trying desperately to hold in his laughter. But for once, in his short life, his will power did not override his extreme humor. The effect? He fell backwards on the table laughing his ass off! The Look that Duo was giving him was just... he couldn't help it!  
  
"Heero Yuy" surprised his voice came out as calm as it did, considering he wanted to laugh out loud at the way Heero was spiraled half across the pool table like he hadn't a care in the world. Which he probably didn't, Duo smirked evilly. But he should.  
  
Snort. "Hai?" grinning, tilting his head a little to see the other Heero tried his best to focus his eyes on the wavering form with the long brown streak running down his side. Truly he did, but it was hard to see through the joyous tears gathering in his eyes. He couldn't remember ever laughing this much, so much he nearly cried over it. Or just, plain laughing this much in his whole twenty-four years... it was offaly sad when he stopped to think about it. But then, Duo had to go and arch his brow with that 'determined' look, which just caused him to fall apart snickering again.  
  
Shaking his head letting out a soft amused sigh at the others seeming helpless state Duo inched forward. "You do realize," voice low, almost threatening like, "That this means war don't you?" If it weren't for the sudden hush that roamed through the crowed he was sure that Heero wouldn't have stopped in his sniggering to look at him. But he did, his eyes going wide a little at the shaking of his right arm; the arm that held the half full, quickly becoming angry bottle of notorious Root Beer. "Time to crack a cap of whoop ass Yuy!" With that quiet yell, a strangled battle cry falling into insane laughter Duo leapt at the prone man removing his thumb from the bottles top effectively drowning the other in root beer, much the as he now stood eyeing Heero as he slowly slid up from the table.  
  
There was laugher all around them, he could hear it but ignored it. There was more pressing matters to contend with at the moment. Like, finding a new bottle of root beer for instance. Eyes of a hawk searched the room, their small table had a few bottles left, most empty, some full, but Duo as hovering over it like a predator watching it's pray, protecting it's newly killed meal.  
  
That was alright. He had his own ways to get more battle gear... somehow... It was with a heavy heart he decided not to venture into the font, dropping root beer as he went, to get new ammo. He was very content to see about fighting for the left over bottles when suddenly, a kindly finger tapped his shoulder, pointing to his right, before quickly stepping back to give both men a wide birth. Heero glanced down at the pool table. There, sitting as if on a silver platter for him (it was actually stainless steel he knew) was five newly opened bottles of root beer. Over his shoulder he noticed Jean and Sam standing against the same table as that of Wufei and Trowa. Nodding politely he turned his attention back to Duo, who, he noticed, now had a fully restocked set of ammo himself. Must had been Sam's doing.  
  
"Gen'lemen" Jean's voice rung over the hush, crowds of people looking to her while two stayed locked with one another's shimmering eyes. "Ah'm 'ere ta tell ye, if'n ye carry out this 'ere fig't... then ye beh cleanin' up after ye, understood?" Watching as each nodded, a quiet 'Hai/Yes' from each, she beamed, "T'en ah 'ere by announce tha first TDT Root Beer Fig't ta commence!!"  
  
"ASS WHOOPIN' TIME YUY!" Duo's battle cry echoed across the massive room mixed with Heero's own "SHINI MAXWELL!" of distinct snickers as each man picked up a bottle, shook and let the contents fly! Eachs objective to get the other as wet as possible.  
  
.  
  
~ * @ * ~  
  
`  
  
Don't let anyone tell you six bottles of root beer in a spraying spree don't last long. This is the realization that Mary Jean Scott had just proven to her as she watched the frantic movements - a fight for other words - to get each boy as wet as possible with the limited twelve bottles they had between the other.  
  
Twelve bottles of root beer can be made to last near four hours. It was impossible at first, to think something like that... In fact, Jean hadn't thought of something like that, an hour tops... but she was proven wrong. Nearly everyone was now gone from the Hall, the time nearing one in the morning; only people left were her two fighting boys, her love and their friends.  
  
"STOP! Hold! Cease and desist!"  
  
"Al'igt lads... Ah thin' ye've used up the ammo fir this 'ere round... time ta stop an' start cleanin' up." Her voice held laughter, hazel-blue orbs twinkling at the two drenched men leaning against one another on the covered table. Jean didn't know how her taller boy knew to come asking for plastic to cover the table, didn't know why he needed it at the time... But by St. Patrick she was mighty glad he did!  
  
No one wanted to move to they're area. They were free to walk on either side of them, anywhere but for the middle section where the Root Beer War had taken place. The carpet, her poor favorite pale forest carpet was now soaked (however deeply) with the sticky fluid, her table was covered with it, thankfully also protected from it... the smaller one however, was not so lucky. Brown streaks slugged their way down the walls, crawling slowly to join their friends in the carpet.  
  
Root beer was *everywhere*. There was not one surface in the middle section that was not covered in some way, in the brown soon to be gooey substance.  
  
Sadly shaking her head Jean eyed the two teens, blinked and turned to look at the three behind her. 'Oly motha of Patrick... Her two boys had to do the cleaning when they themselves needed cleaning! She couldn't have them lollgaging around the place to clean and just wind up dropping more of it here and there! Good Lord... "Al'igt... al'igt..." waving her dainty hands stepping up to the 'border' between Normal and War Zone, "'Ere's wha we gonna do..." motioning to the two wet animals (she'd say dogs, but neither would take kindly to that and they didn't specially look like dogs, just went animals of some sort), "...Ah wan' ye and ye ta cart yerselves inta tha back office there an sees 'bout cleanin' up..."  
  
Duo opened his mouth, "Bu-"  
  
"Ah know laddie... ye've not a stitch of clothin' on ye bu wha ye beh wearin' eh?" Chuckling as the braided youth nodded mutely, eyes sparkling. "Nae a problem. Ye lucky tha 'Ero 'ere keeps extra clothin' 'ere fir 'is late nights" smiling kindly as the sopping boy cocked his head to the side curiously. "Now. March boys! Quick! Quick! Ah donna wan ye trailin' goop on meh rugs!"  
  
"Well guys, I guess we'll see y'all later on! We've just been enlisted into the Jean Encampment for the Insane and won't be released for a good while yet. So don't wait up and don't go doin' somethin' I wouldn't do!" winking Duo tore off into for the back room sliding into the office. "OH SHIT!" feet slipping beneath him, hands flaying for something he swore again, "WHO THE HELL TILED THIS FLOOR!?" Whosever bright idea that was should be drag- OWWIE! Damnit to hell! Falling on his ass, thanks to Mr. Walls interference, the out of control American came to a sudden stop meeting Mr. Tiled Floor informally... and rather rudely. "I'M OKAY!"  
  
Laughing Heero shook his head, "Dumbass."  
  
"Better watch it Heero, thems fightin' words to 'im."  
  
"Oh?" arching a brow cutely the Japanese smirked, "Another fight sounds about right to me..." trailing off he eyed the short owner, smirk widening as meaning struck her.  
  
"Ooo nae! NAE 'ERO!" he snickered. Could she ever say his name right? Though, it was kind of... endearing? hearing her speak it like such. "Ye 'ave another 'igt 'ere and ah'll kick ye aurse back to ye 'ouse ye damned dofool!"  
  
What the hell was a 'dofool'? Ran through the thoughts of everyone's minds but for the Irish man standing besides his love. That was Mary Jean for you. Switching to something unheard of in light of using a word that would've turned her cheeks rosy red. "Ah now, calm down loves..." looking towards the messy, drooping, haired youth Sam smiled, "Off ta tha showers with ye now Hero..."  
  
"Hai." Nodding towards his new friends he waved, "Sayonara" before entering the back office at a calmer state, not sliding and ending up on the floor like his goofy companion.  
  
Sam and Jean in turn bid everyone a good night promising to see them again soon before the older man headed up stairs to retrieve the reserved clothing for his wet boys, while Jean went up front to close up Hall after the exiting young men.  
  
It took ole Sam around ten minutes to find the correct clothing before trotting down the stairs settling them on the counter top smirking as he and his soon-to-be wife bid them a goodnight even though they themselves would not be hitting the hay for another three or so hours. Closing the bottom stairwell door behind them they set up to their own doings, leaving the younger males to their washing.  
  
"Hey Heero!"  
  
Standing in the middle of the room, the only part on him clean; his hands, Heero maneuvered the small squares that made up the puzzle in his hands, determined to get the colors lining up before the other finished with his shower. It was the only part of the room he could stand without getting sticky root beer on anything else; the middle of the floor. His only complaint for the moment, turning his head up to glare at the ceiling, was having to stand below the air conditioner vent, effectively freezing his half naked ass off.  
  
Frowning glancing down Heero eyed the bulging bag by the door; the current holder of all of the American's clothes and half of his, leaving him in nothing but his navy blue boxers. He would have preferred to wait somewhere else, preferably wearing something other then just his boxers standing in the office waiting on the bathroom door to open so he could have his turn... Alas with a sigh, he resigned himself to the only spot he would not "leak" onto anything else, per Jean's words.  
  
"Nani?" He wasn't truly listening to the braided cutie, his mind focusing on the puzzle problem at hand, only truly listening when his name was mentioned. One never knew when there would be a pop quiz on what was said and he wanted a passing grade.  
  
Cleansing the shampoo from his long chestnut tresses Duo wondered what the Japanese man was doing in there, by himself no less, he snickered shaking his head; Heero's voice sounded distracted. Shrugging he finished the task of shampoo removal before setting in on the conditioner. "Why is there a shower in the office?" The question, the room itself had been nagging at him since he'd seen it. What other place, in all he's been, had a shower in their office?  
  
"They renovated" was the immediate reply.  
  
"Well no shit Sherlock!" violet eyes rolled.  
  
Heero snickered moving red to join a purple with its other kin, "Keep digging Watson."  
  
"Holy shit!" He couldn't help it; it slipped!  
  
"You struck gold?" came the humored reply, sound for all the world like Heero was trying not to sound amused by the long haired man, and failing.  
  
Head jerking back in surprise, Duo lost hold on the conditioner bottle, "Damnit!" Snickering came through the door; he shook his head, large grin spreading across his features. Had Heero "Don't Screw With Me" Yuy just make a joke... Twice?! Hell was finally coming to claim his soul. Yup, that had to be it. "Heero..."  
  
Turning the cube so the blues aligned, also trying to keep his body from emitting his chuckles any louder then they were, Heero called back, "Hai?" snorting a little at the image his mind produced of a naked, hair covered American staring at the shower door with a dumbfounded look in his large violet eyes.  
  
"Shower. Office. Why?"  
  
"They-"  
  
"Don't tell me they renovated!" suffering a sigh throwing his hair over his broad shoulder Duo sent a glare toward the other man's direction. Honestly! "Why's there a shower here? I know Kara didn't need one." She had her own home to go to. Besides he remembered quite well the days the renovations had been going on. The back of the Hall had been in total shambles with Kara venting about not having work to do; that they were probably tearing up everything she had slaved over... but she seemed nonetheless happy it was being put in for some reason and he could never figure out why. Even asking her didn't work!  
  
Duo was going to make him answer wasn't he? Wouldn't take a make over as an answer would he? Stubborn baka... Alright, fine, so he had to answer. Just let it be said that he did warn the idiot - well mentally anyhow. "They installed it for me" he called over his shoulder. And no, I'm not telling you why! Was the mental other half.  
  
"For- spphff" spitting water out of his gaping mouth Duo stared at the door, hard won on seeming to see the candy tanned Japanese on the other side of it. "For you!?" Why the hell'd they do that?! Not that he was complaining or anything! Oh no, he was beyond happy to be able to shower and put on some clean clothes after that 'fight'. Heero's clothes no less! A silly lopsided smile crossed his rose lips. "Why..." dragging out the question, hoping if he acted like he was hesitating on asking it that Heero would be more prone to answering him, "...did they put in a brand spanking new bathroom for you Heero?"  
  
"I told you."  
  
"No you didn't."  
  
"Yes I did."  
  
Frowning, brows crinkling Duo shook his hair, trying to get the conditioner out of the heavy mass, "No you didn't! I think I'd *remember* if you had!"  
  
Lips twitching upwards, "Your hairs probably hiding the answer from your brain" Heero smirked.  
  
"I HEARD THAT!!"  
  
"Opps." His smirk widened; his problem cube nearly solved.  
  
"OPPS!?" Heero told him 'opps'. And there, ladies and gentlemen, is the childish side I was conducting a speech about the other day. Proof given, thesis concluded. Thank you very much! A mini-Duo bowed in his mind, wide grin on his chubby little face.  
  
Sighing, though non-to overly exaggerated, the Japanese man let a small smile cross his own rosy lips, "I told you, 'I'm adopted'" there was a pause, "I stay late."  
  
Well yeah, but he hadn't taken the words to heart! Ain't this takin' "adopted" a bit far? A whole new bathroom just for someone they knew nearly a year now? He stayed late? So what, were RBF's a other nightly thing for him or he just like to crash here at times? Guess there's more to Heero then he knew and needed to find out. Luckily for him, he'd be seeing a lot more of the handsome, quiet, Japanese man if he had his way about it.  
  
"Your turn-WOW!" stepping from the bathroom Duo stopped dead whistling wolf, eyes roaming over the finely chiseled man before him. Whose stormy eyes were directed at the colored block in his hands, never noticing the pair inspecting his body; taking in all the defined curves, muscle toned cliffs... Whistling again Duo shook his head, trying to get his eyes to meet Heero's before the other knew that he was ogling him like a god.  
  
I knew he worked out but good God! Those clothes do him no justice. We need to go shopping, get him some tighter clothes... mmhmm... just you wait, I'll have that man showin' off what he's worth in no time flat! Pausing in moving forward to get Heero's attention he wondered if that thought was a good idea or not. Yeah, it'd be a kicker to see that body more often, but did he *really* want others eyeing him as well? No. Then again... on the other hand they could and he'd be able to lean over and put a possessive arm around his waist... heh Yes!  
  
Whoa, hold up! Stop! Calling a mental holding of horses, Duo's foot stopped in mid air as well. He wasn't even acquainted with the other man like that... Yet. Slowly grinning, plan forming in his mind Duo pushed the small 'Go' button in one corner of his mind while his foot touched ground, the other taking off, propelling him closer to the root beer smelling man. "Your up Sweet Cheeks!" laughs at the dust rose color taking to Heero's cheeks Duo hurriedly left the room set on starting clean up before Heero was finished... or could kill him, either one.  
  
Blinking. Eyes stilling staring proudly at his finished puzzle cube Heero's mind absorbed what the braided wonder had just called him. "Sweet Cheeks?" Whispering to himself shaking his head as he moved to place the cube on the desk, exchanging it for his new clothing Heero entered the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind him. There was no telling if that braided - or unbraided as the moment had it - goofball would come running in unannounced. Chances were highly good he would not, but his mind was for naught on putting it against the other. Chances were chances after all.  
  
Sighing as steaming hot water flew over and down his body, reveling in the feeling of root beer being quickly taken away from his smooth skin. His mind, while hands worked to cleanse himself, wondered to the long haired American in the outer most room, probably cleaning what he could while waiting for him to get out of the shower; which wouldn't take long at all with his short hair.  
  
Duo was certainly... different. He had yet to meet someone as out going as the light American. There was the new guy at the office, Milliardo's secretary, Quatre... But nobody remotely close to Heero was Duo had become to be. Ridicules really, if one stopped to think about it. They had only been acquainted for two days but it seemed like much long then such. No one had ever been able to make him feel that way aside from Jean and Sam; that in itself was a whole different category then Duo. With them... they loved him, would do anything for him; thought of him as their son. Something that warmed his long since cold heart more then he could admit... be able to put into words...  
  
Duo... scrubbing vigorously at his scalp making sure to get rid of all root beer collected there. Duo made him feel warm too, but it was different from his new family. It warmed his heart to another level, making his skin crawl, goose bumps at times to pop up upon his tanned skin. His head buzzed when the American came a mere foots distance away smiling brilliantly; his heart would flutter. Heero wasn't sure quite what these feelings were; had never felt this way for anyone... some of the things were similar to what he felt with the others, so maybe he had an inkling of what he had... However was clueless on how to go about it.  
  
Shaking his head he quickly rinsed the shampoo out, dried changing into his new clothes before throwing the soaking boxers and towel into the plastic bag for later washing tomorrow. Opening the office door he was surprised to notice ten tile squares spaced two feet apart scattered in a semi-straight line going from one side of the Hall into the other cutting through their War Zone. He arched one delicate brow, eyes roaming to find the missing American.  
  
Suddenly the stereo system blared to life, loud and low enough it wouldn't disturb the two above them, yet still loud enough they'd have to speak up to hear anything. Thus, Heero now knew where the American had disappeared. Chuckling to himself moving to one of the side tables picking up a dry rag spraying some cleaner onto it he moved to clean the small table via the placed tile squares. A small part of his mind wondered where the other man had found them; the other half was enthralled by the tune playing... soft strums of a guitar started it off while two men started singing it, near rap like. Not nearly something he listened to except this song had a catchy beat to it, one not even he could ignore. The lyrics however... were not helping his thoughts one tiny bit...  
  
"~Can I get a little yum, yum kitty kitty... Just a little sumthin' sumthin' itty bitty... Do ya wanna get triple x groovie... Gimme gimme some of that kinda movie...~" Tenor, loud, strangly giddly floated back towards him from the front. Looking up through the back wall supports stormy sea eyes watched as a slim man with flowing knee length hair rounded the front corner, carrying two new glasses in his hands, a fresh roll of towels and rags under his arms. Heero arched his brow humored, watching as nimble feet skiped and jumped to a silent dance while he walked onwards. "~And let me spin ya like a record wicky wicky... Let me get you butt naked licky licky...~"  
  
"Really?" other brow joining the first, "That would be interesting to see."  
  
Grinning to himself bouncing back into his cleaning, cute shell ears nearly missed the quieted remark as pale tan hands carefully set their drinks down on another table while his other hand grabbed up more rags going back to his pervious point of cleaning. He had already sopped up and tore off the plastic covering for their pool table making sure that that wood hadn't in anyway been damaged by their bout of childish fun. "~Here we go yo here's the scenario... Gonna strip you down like a care in the barrio...~"  
  
Stopping in mid turn catching the flash of tan and red moving violet eyes widened a fraction, muscles bunching up excitedly. There before him, stood one very sexy Heero Yuy clad in nothing but cut off shorts tight enough to be called second skin with a plain red button up shirt left wide open exposing his expertly kept six pack for all to see - that being the attentive crowd of one, Duo Maxwell. It was then, as drool started to collect at his mouths corner he caught the murmured comment and smirked, imaged dancing through his mind. He tried desperately to beat them back with a mental stick, "A challenge Yuy?" One he would not mind taking up in any way, forms or condition.  
  
Smirk. "Maybe" straightening from his slouched position cleaning the tables legs, "Maybe not". In all honestly his heart beat faster at the thought of that being a challenge. He was not easy by any means; knew the other wasn't. It would indeed, be a challenge to see who would give in. Who would win. Who would loose... if in a challenge such as this there even was a looser? He didn't think so. How could there be? It was obvious what would happen. Sooner or later. Heero barely knew how to sort out the new feelings he was going through, in no way was he going to rush into anything. Lifting his head, midnight blues studied warm smiling violets. Duo wouldn't hurt him, he knew that much if nothing else.  
  
"~Ya got the power of the hootchie... I got the fever for the flava of the cootchie~" Whistling as he threw the rags down and turning on his foot Duo moved to the closet by the office, pulling out a wet/dry vacuum since Heero was handling wall clean up. Dragging the huge half pint machine on the opposite table side of his Japanese friend Duo plugged it in and got to work, every now and then sneaking glances over the blue-green tables top towards the other; more then pleased to catch shy eyes peering back at him, only to turn away when blue met violet. A happening Duo decided was adorable.  
  
"~I'm your lovey dovey bedtime playa...~" This wasn't so bad. He had never liked cleaning before in his life. When Father and Sister made him clean his small part of the massive sized room it was always a worn over fight for him to actually get started; then another just to make sure he finished. Now... now it wasn't so bad at all. Glancing about an hour or so later he decided the space was nearly the same size but the difference in place and why he was cleaning didn't seem to have that much pull on the reason it wasn't a pain... as much as *who* was with him...   
  
Duo was nearly finished, Heero noted standing from the other side of their space, switching with Duo to stand on the now clean, partially dry half of the run while the Vac Express moved to the other and got started. Time was passing rather quickly; it was nearing half pass two. Sharp eyes didn't miss the wide yawn passing pale rose lips some minutes before. It brought a smile to usual hard-pressed lips to see the longhaired man do something so simple. Maybe it was just him, maybe his life was full of complicated things since he could ever remember, but... Duo brought a simple pace into his life he had been sorely missing. Nothing in his short years had been easy for him. Duo was his opposite. Sure his life might not have been easy on him either, but he took it all in a lazed stride, like he knew it was going to happen, he was just waiting for it to do so.  
  
Smiling to himself, wild brown locks flew as their owner shook his head walking towards the stairway door, opening and entering the short hall only to stop at the stairs side opening another smaller door, to a closet (another renovation) pulling two blankets and two pillows into this arms before closing the door exiting the small hall back into the main room where Duo was finishing up with the other half of the carpet. He happed to enter the room reaching the table just as Duo looked up clicking off the vacuum. Hearing the song start a fitting part he opened his mouth to sing along, "~Call me the super sexy boogie man slayer~" leaning across the mounded sleeping gear towards the tables other side.  
  
"Y-you know the song Sweet Cheeks?" he couldn't help the grin that filtered across his face. Who would have thought the top cop would know such a song?! heh Wonders never did seize. Well he certainly hopped they didn't!  
  
There was that name again. Wasn't bad, didn't particularly think it was good either, at least not for others to be hearing him called that in public. "I know of it" answering he eyed the clothes the other wore. A loose fitting black button up with only two buttons holding the middle together, which didn't work to conceal much; a pair of his shorts that hung a little off one hip, a slight big for the other man's slimmer frame though they didn't lack for hugging nicely. Smirking, a thought striking him Heero leaned in a bit closer finishing his sentence, "...I've heard it around... Buns."*  
  
'Buns' huh? Violets sparkled as Duo leaned against his side of the table, hands planted on the fuzzy blue-green felt. He smiled near nose to nose with the other, licking his lips, "~I got the green glow under my car...~" It was tempting... So very tempting just to lean in and take those lips to his own... He didn't have much to loose; had everything to gain... so why not? Worst to be Heero would ignore him for a while before getting over it right? 'Sides, ole Heero didn't look like he was backing down to what might happen...  
  
"Duo..."  
  
Was it him or was Heero's voice a pitch lower, smoother? Shaking the thought from his head, thereof trying to anyway seeing as images of other things still danced behind open eyes. "Yes Heero?" the name rolled off his tongue, playing on the 'r' of it, doubling the sound. He never noticed how exotic the other's name sounded before, when you said it like that.  
  
Chuckling quieting, not wanting to break their near silent retreat before the next song started, "Your staring..." whispering, inching ever so much closer, eyes darting to lush lips watching as Duo's pink tongue shot out to wet them.  
  
"No I'm not" grin, "I'm observing."  
  
"Are you now?"  
  
"Mmmhmm... you can never watch any one thing too much, ya know?" Though watching you should be a crime! Woo damn it's gettin'' warm in here...  
  
"Well..." drawing the word out, moving forward touching his nose to Duo's near laughing as violet eyes widened and crossed trying to focus on his nose Heero grinned whispering, "~I got the boom boom system you can hear real far~" before pulling back looking as if nothing happened keeping a keen eye on the other as his American stumbled gripping the table more then need be to stay up righted. Stifling a snort of amusement Heero pointed at the table, "Set up" before turning away heading for the front.  
  
"Set up huh?" Head shaking in disbelief, the words 'cute kitten' popping into his head at the nose rubbing, Duo quickly looked down at the collected blankets and pillows finally acknowledging the chilly temperature of the room; cutting off his thought that blankets would be a bit much. He hadn't even really thought about staying the night, but it was three in the morning. Definitely time for bed.  
  
Jumping onto the table the lights clicked off with a sounding "tink" making the now braided man jump a bit, blankets rolled down to his waist. It was pitch black, he couldn't tell his hand from someone else's if asked; there was a little light coming from under the office door, but nothing that could make a difference in seeing unless it was opened all the way. Which was reason more, why Duo jumped scooting over when the blankets to his left seemingly moved of their own violation backwards.  
  
He waited silently as the Japanese man hoped up beside him, sifting to lye on his right side, facing him. Duo laid himself down beside him, facing the same way not knowing if the other was trying to see him or not. It was quickly decided trying to see in darkness sucked. He had a question he really needed an answer to, or well, he'd do something the other probably wouldn't like... "H-hey Heero...?"  
  
There was shifting, "Hn."  
  
"Can I um wel-" how do you voice your wanting of interacting with another person without sounding overly brainless?  
  
"Hn" smirk.  
  
Rolling his vibrant eyes in the gloom of their night Duo fiddled with the hemmed back portion of his two blankets, rubbing them between forefinger and thumb thinkingly. Heero was so straightforward about things, should he be that way too? Now? Hell he wasn't sure... Mentally beating himself up for flaking out now that he had permission to do what his heart wanted of him, he was startled when a warm hand took his fidgeting one into its own.  
  
"You worry too much."  
  
Heero's voice was soft, tired but not tired, his hand soothing over his own. His larger thumb calmly rubbing the pad of his hand, his fingers kneading tired digits. "And you don't fret much" he chuckled lowly shaking his head a little, trying with might to see their hands together.  
  
"I do" it was so quiet Duo wasn't sure he heard it, but he had. Heero worried about things, he knew he did; everyone did. Yet there he laid apparently worrying about nothing. It seemed, now was best instead of never... never was not an option he would have given into.  
  
Scooting his body over, feeling the firm softness of Heero's against his own Duo smiled leaning in, "Hn" closing the distance between them, reveling in sweetness as firm lips clashed with his own soft ones in a hesitant kiss; each not sure in their own right, fumbling find the best way. The darkness around them was a blessing at that time; it's cool arms able to swallow their blushing faces from view.  
  
Slowly pulling back, licking his lips Duo let out what sounded like a giddy giggle. He couldn't help it! That was his first kiss! They fumbled a bit but found their grounding and scored! The crowd goes wild! Or maybe it was just him... he could really care less at the moment. Now if they got mor- "OW!" Mental jumble of hyper thoughts were rudely cut off by a soft pop to his head.  
  
Removing his hand from the others Heero smirked bopping the American upside his head, not having to be telepathic to know the thoughts running amuck. "Baka" shaking his unruly head shifting to his other side settling down for the night, he laid his head back down scooting about to get more comfortable... let no one say it was pleasant sleeping on a pool table.  
  
Snorting to himself grinning Duo shifted his weight forward, arms stretching out to carefully grasp the Japanese around his waist bringing him to lay flush against himself. He was right, kissing the back of Heero's neck happily, it had been a long night, but as sleeps loving arms encircled both boys guiding them into her realm, Duo decided it was beyond worth it.  
  
.  
  
~*~ @ ~*~  
  
We'll go where the wind blows   
  
And I'll be a wild rose   
  
Welcome to my Crazy Life  
  
~*~ @ ~*~ @ ~*~  
  
'  
  
There's a Beginning. We're sure there'll be a Middle in there somewhere, but as far as we can see there's not an Ending in sight for our crazy little gindig we've got going here. It's the starting of our lives... Our Crazy Lives... and what a starting it is!  
  
.  
  
~ ^ - ^ ~ * ~ ^ - ^ ~  
  
'  
  
* I claim to know nothing about Police rankings. I've done everything short of asking an actual cop how they go. And from the answers I get... a Lt. is higher then a Srg. and Chief is the main dog at the stations. heh And of course you'd think it figured that nearly all my uncles in the family are Fire Fighters and don't know jack about Police rankings either. ::rolls 'er eyes:: Sad.  
  
** EMCRT = Emergency Mythical Creatures Rescue Team ^__^;  
  
* Buns - heh my maw knows someone in her trucking business that's nicknamed "Buns"... now tell me that don't go double for Duo? ^_~  
  
'  
  
3:03am... Alrighty people... Just let me say... ::takes a deep breath:: I'M FINISHED!!!! ^_____^ HOO RAH!! lol Sorry, long post, I know. 36 pages I believe this part was. Sorry for those that don't like sitting to read posts this large. But honestly, I tried my damneedest to end the story at like 60 pages, but it ran over to 65 (66 if you count the notes ran over to that) so the second part was posted (now) at 36...  
  
I'm finished!! Woo hoo! heh damn I'm tired. I've been writing the last five hours, you'd think I'd of finished before this. There's a catch however, and it *totally* depends on you wonderful readers. - before that, lemme thank those that have reviewed this one! ARIGATOU! - okies. hehe ^_^;  
  
The catch is there's a few ideas I have and didn't get to play with, the SL just morphed on it's own into sometehing else and honestly I don't know if the ideas would work now.. I'd probably have to change it up a little bit, but nothing that would change what's been written... and it'd in *no way* be as long as this part was... Aries willing... heh So if you'd like to see a Third & Final part to this.. having not had enough as this part being the ENDING... Then please review and let me know as such. It all depends on y'all if there's a final part to really end this one. If not, then this settles it as the ending.  
  
I hope y'all liked! ^_^ I had a blast writing this part to it. Especially with that "No shit" part in there lol That was funny ^__^ Welps, please review and let me know what y'all think... I'm takin' my tired aurse to bed. lol  
  
'  
  
Oyasumi nasai,  
  
~ Anime Redneck  
  
.  
  
The Certifiable Songfic Queen  
  
. 


End file.
